The Duchess
by Forbidden.Love.21
Summary: Who would have known that dropping a haunted looking glass would cause all this trouble?
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT A/N:

Hi guys! I just wanted to let you know, this is a _**crossover**_ with _Elmtreigh 'Of the light' _& my story _'Twist of Fate.'_ It is AU, and anything you read in this story has **NO **effect on 'Twist of Fate' If anything, it gives you a slight glimpse as to what *might* come in the future for Alex & her boys. Also you don't have to know 'Of the Light' to read this- it explains most things. But, I hope you go read her story anyways, cause' its awesome plus, check out her version of 'The duchess' & you get to see all the trouble Dean & Sam are going thro to get Alex back!!!

So Enjoy. ;)

* * *

Alexandra didn't need to open her eyes to know where she was. She heard the familiar sounds of Dean and Sam talking; felt the familiar itchiness of the cheap motel blankets under her; both seemed to be as familiar to her as her own heartbeat.

Even with everything that had happened over the past few weeks, she couldn't hate herself for being by the Winchesters. Even with all their faults, they were still her home.

She rolled over, eyes still shut. "Can't you guys be quiet." she mumbled into her pillow.

She heard them laugh, causing her to frown. "I'm serious. We hunt things at night. We should be able to sleep in till..." She trailed off, thinking of when would be a good enough time, not too early but still early enough. "two-ish." she yawned.

"When have you ever wanted to sleep in?" One of them asked, amusement clear in his voice.

Her eyes were too heavy, and her body was slowly falling back to sleep."Just ten more minutes." She mumbled, pulling the covers around her body, nuzzling her head into the pillow that could have used a little more fabric softener.

A sigh of comfort escaped her mouth at the familiarity of the feeling, despite the lack of softness.

"We have a ghost we need to salt and burn" Dean stated calmly.

She rolled over realizing that they weren't going to let her sleep in. Sleepily she sat up in bed, her eyes still blurred and half shut with sleep she stared up at them and made a confused face at what she saw.

"You guys look-" Older, hotter, buffer… A million different words rolled through her brain, so she settled for "Different"

Sam and Dean gave each other a look. To them she had always been wonderfully strange, constantly keeping them on their toes. "Different?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah, Different" Alex move closer to Sam, unable to hide the frown at the difference she saw in him.

The change in him wasn't something that could happen over night. The build of his body, a body she had thought she had known pretty well by now. "When did you get so-" She paused before finishing "So buff."

Sam blushed, "Buff?" He looked away feeling chagrined.

"Yeah, Sam's a regular Schwarzenegger" Dean muttered feeling uncomfortable with her closeness to his brother.

Alex turned toward Dean, moving her body inches from his, needing to find the difference in him also. It wasn't as apparent as Sam, but it was there.

Her face only inches away from his "Huh," she muttered as she touched his cheek gently, "Weird." She muttered under her breath.

The thin scar that was on his cheek; the one you could only find when you were looking for it, it was gone.

Not to mention the obvious difference of how much his face had changed, He looked older and more haunted. As if he was ready to give up the fight that only yesterday it seemed like he was ready to win.

Shaking her head she asked the boys a serious question, "Did anything happen while I asleep?"

She would have been worried that they weren't her boy's by the physical difference alone, however she could feel them on her skin; she knew their essence, their souls as much as her own. And though both souls seemed to be touched with more despair, she could still feel her boys.

"Like What?" Dean asks.

"I don't know…" Alex trailed off, trying to figure out herself what might happened. "Anything different? Unusual?"

"Well," Sam says, "You didn't cuddle me to death..."

Alex turned her face quickly trying to hide the fact that she's blushing, "Cuddle you to death?" she laughed nervously, "You wish Sammy," she turned her attention to Dean who was the safer brother "Did he fall and hit his head on something?"

"No more then usual, " Dean shrugged as Sam sent him a glare that could rival his own.

Sam turned to look at her, "Are you feeling alright?" Concerned, He placed his hand on her forehead.

"Like that's going to make a difference, Sam" Dean scoffed.

Alex feeling uncomfortable moved her head away from Sam, "Personal space here Sam." She rolled her eyes trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach.

"But yes I'm fine" She paused before asking sarcastically, "Are you guys fine?" She gave them a pointed look, knowing it wouldn't be the first time they kept something hidden from her to keep her 'out of harms way'

"We're fine..." Sam replied.

"Alright then," Dean said exasperatedly. "Can we get back to the case? I owe that son of a bitch ghost" he rolled his shoulder for emphasis, though, it didn't hurt nearly as bad as it did the night before, after his amazing massage.

Alex tried to hide her grin, "I told you to stop antagonizing the ghost," she shook her head laughing "Maybe if you'd stop that, your ass wouldn't get kicked as much"

Dean glared at her, "Well, If you had been paying attention…" He trailed.

Sam sighed. "Could you two not fight right now? We still have a ghost out there."

Alex ignored Sam, "Paying attention?" She asked, "I was paying attention- It's not my fault the stupid ghost just appeared. I looked away for a second" Alex tried not to shiver, remembering the looking glass that had caused her to look away. "It's not my fault you got your ass handed to you Dean."

Sam hid a smirk at Dean's indignant look. Dean, however, liked having the last word. "Handed to me? I saved your ass. If you hadn't dropped that- that-" He frowned, pausing "What did you drop anyways?"

Alex grimaced "A looking glass," she answered, hoping the boys didn't noticing the feel of panic in her. "As if I needed more bad luck. I had to go and break a damn mirror. But, I didn't need to be save" she sighed but gave Dean a small smirk "But thank you anyways, you're my hero." She tried no to sound to sarcastic saying it though she doubted it came off anything but sarcastic.

"Didn't need to be saved she says," Dean scowled. "Hear that Sammy? Magsie still thinks she doesn't need to be saved."

Sam rolled his eyes at is brother "Here we go," he muttered under his breath. Same old argument between the two and frankly it was getting exhausting.

Alex's face froze, her heart seemed to skip a beat. "What did you call me?" She asked her voice soft and confused.

She's been though a lot with the brothers, and for them to just- forget her name? It was impossible wasn't it? She asked herself. Was it some weird knew nickname they came up with for her?

Sam's concern returned. He gave Dean a look that Dean returned with a confused look of his own. "Uh… Magsie?" he answered.

Sam stood in front of her "Are you sure your alright? Did you hit your head or something, Magsie?"

Alex forced a laugh, "Magsie?" She rolled her eyes, "You'd think you'd pick a better nickname then that." If this was one of the brothers pranks, it wasn't funny she thought.

"That is your name" Sam said checking her out once again. Maybe he missed something, Maybe she did hit herself somehow and forgot her name but she remembers the ghost, she remembers what she dropped, and she still bickered with Dean like she usually does. Yet something didn't seem right.

"Funny guys" She glared at them. "What, next your going to tell me I'm an alien from outer space." She rolled her eyes, pointing to herself, saying slowly as if talking to a child, "I'm Alex"

"Noo," Dean said, stretching out the word. "Your name is Magdalena De la Luz. Geez, Magsie. How hard did you hit your head?"

"I didn't hit my head!" she said, throwing her hands up in that air.

"Where'd you get Alex from? Is that someone we haven't met?" Sam added.

"Have you been hiding a boy?" Dean glared at her before looking around the room.

"Who the hell is this Maggie that your talking about?" she glared at the boys, "And you guys know I haven't hidden a guy since Logan" what the hell is going on here, she wondered getting annoyed and a bit paranoid she lashed out, "If this is your way of trying to get rid of me. You guys should just man up"

"Get rid of you?" Sam asked shocked at her outburst. "Why would we get rid of you? We need you"

Dean frowned at Sam's comment choosing to ignore it, Like hell was he ever going to admit he needed her, though in retrospect he knew he did; they both did. "Who's Logan?" He said instead, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know Sam," Alex said bitterly remembering Madison. How close he become with her while he did nothing but push her away. "It didn't seem like you needed me when you were with Madison" she knew she sounded like a jealous girlfriend - more then that she sounded like a wench bringing that up, knowing it was still fresh in Sam's memory.

"Madison?" Sam frowned. He knew she knew about Madison, but she's never met her. "What're you talking about? You've never met Madison?"

"I-" she stopped and laughed, "You're a piece of work Sam," She shook her head, "A real piece of work."

Sam opened his mouth but couldn't find words to express how confused he was. Something was definitely wrong. He gave Dean a pointed glance to which he understood. Dean was just as lost as Sam was. "Alright Magsie" Dean said slowly, "Lets hear it. What's the problem. what's going on? We hadn't even met when Madison was alive."

"I-" She huffed, Glaring at them unable to talk for a moment. Finally she said, ignoring Dean all together. We hadn't met? She thought, turning her anger on Sam. "What happened between us Sam was obviously a big mistake, on both of our parts. But if this is some lame attempt on your part-" she cut herself off not really wanting to deal with this she switched back to the other subject at hand. "And would you please stop calling me that."

Sam blanched at her comment while Dean started disbelieving at the two. What did she mean by what happened between the two, did Sam and Magsie have something going on that he wasn't aware of?

"Magsie, nothing has been going on between us," Sam replied firmly determined not to meet Deans' eyes. He knew Dean cares for Magsie, just as she cared for him but that was something that can't be helped when you're with her. Even he's found himself caring about her.

It felt as if he had punched her in the heart. Alex couldn't believe her ears, she knew her and Sam hadn't slept together- but the night she spent in his arms. The kisses he gave her- it was the first time she felt like she was whole, like she mattered.

"Screw you Sam Winchester" She quickly brushed away the tears that fell down her cheeks hoping it would go unnoticed. "and stop calling me that." She added, frustrated.

Sam frowned taking a step towards her. He hated that he caused her to cry. Hasn't she suffered enough? But Dean stopped him. He shook his head when their eyes met. "Something's not right." He said, Sam nodded.

"Magsie?" Dean asked tentatively Going on a hunch.

Alex's head snapped up all her sadness turned into anger in that moment. "I told you to stop calling me that." she yelled, "I'm Alex! Alexandra; you asshats!"

"Oh crap," Dean said running his hands over his face.

"Alexandra?" Sam asked "You're saying your not Magsie?

"Yes! I am not Magsie. I'm ALEX- A-L-E-X. As in the girls who's been by your side for awhile now. Dean, you taught me how to fix the stupid car- and Sam" she glanced at him quickly then changed her mind.

"Crap," Dean repeated. He glanced at Sam. "Ok, Um, Alex" He walked towards her placing hands gently on her shoulders. "Tell us what happened last night, Did you see anything weird?" He stared intently into her green eyes yet somehow not seeing Magsie in them, wondering how he didn't notice that before. He tried to hide the small panic from showing in his eyes

Sam on the other hand couldn't believe what he just heard. That wasn't Magsie but some girl named Alex who says she's been traveling with them for awhile. He walked away from the two and sat on the edge of one of the beds.

Alex knew something was wrong, they kept insisting she was someone else, they were different yet somehow they weren't. She shut her eyes and sighed, feeling to weak to figure all this out. Her mind was in mass panic and fear- but mostly, mostly it was just tired. So very tired and sad and hurt.

She really didn't want to talk about the reflection in the looking glass, but that was easier for her to think about then what was really bothering her.

So what had she seen the night before? The reflection- It happened so fast she wasn't sure if it was really anything, She wanted to forget it.

"Nothing just" she paused wondering how to word what happened. "The looking glass," she saw the panic in Deans eyes which made her nervous. "There was this reflection-" she stopped short, everything clicking to place. Panic exploding all around her, eyes wide with fear she looked at Dean "It wasn't me" she whispered.

More urgently and louder she said "The reflection, it wasn't me I saw looking back."

Sam looked up. "Who did you see if it wasn't your own reflection?"

Meanwhile Dean rummaged through Magsie's bag urgently. Once he found what he was looking for he returned to stand by the girl who inhabited Magsie body; waiting anxiously for her answer.

"I don't know…" Alex shook her head, "It was some girl I never saw before- but it only lasted a few seconds that's when the ghost attacked and-" she froze "And I dropped it." Her eyes wide, her heart dropped "then the glass shattered."

"Did she look like this?" Dean asked holding up a small compact in front of her so that she saw her reflection.

"Oh god" Alex looked at her reflection but she saw nothing familiar. "That's-" she paused, "it can't be."

Dean frowned, her reaction was enough confirmation for him. 'Damn it' he thought. "ok," He said slowly. Sam stood from the bed and made his way towards the table where his laptop was. Obviously they've missed something if Magsie was no longer with them.

Dean looked at Alex, "Alex?" he said unsure.

"Yes" she said, Dean finally called her by her real name; she forced a smile, "That's my name- this just isn't my body." she shut her eyes and flopped down on the bed.

"This can't be happening," she murmured.

"If your not Magsie but your in her body…" Dean began.

"Then Magsie must be in hers?" Sam finished looking up from his laptop to stare questioningly at his brother. Dean nodded. "Sure looks like it.. Ok, Alex, I'm going to need you to tell me everything you can remember from last night."

Alex sat up, and nodded biting her lip- No, she thought, Magsie's lip she stopped.

She told them about the Antique shop, about walking away from Dean when he told her to 'stay close but keep her eyes open' she told them about her walking away anyways, not listening.

Her hands moved fast and dramatically as she told them about seeing something silver shining across the room, something about it drew her to it. She blushed, thinking about how girlie that made her sound.

"So I picked it up…" she sighed, "I don't know why. It was like something in it was calling to me." she frowned thinking back, about how stupid she was. In their line of work, when something calls to you, you don't answer unless you're an idiot.

"When I picked it, I looked at it and-" she shook her head trying to clear out the cloud of haze that was making her memory foggy. "It happened in a split second," She told them.

"I saw her," she pointed to the body she was in, "But before I could really understand what I saw the ghost appeared and attacked us." She said, reliving the memory though she hadn't planned to. She felt Sam and Dean shift in their stance and looked up to scrutinize them as a thought came to her.

"Wait" she got off the bed and backed away. "Who are you guys? Obviously you're not my Dean and Sam" she smacked her head. "I knew you guys looked different. I mean who the hell gets so buff over night."

Dean stared at Alex, amused by her comment but sobered immediately. They had to get Magsie back. 'Cas will have my head if he knew' Dean thought. Sam was the one to answer. "I'm Sam Winchester. That's Dean Winchester. And you say your name is Alex but we've never met or traveled with any Alex. Who are you really?" He couldn't help feel a little suspicious himself.

"I'm Alexandra. Who I've been saying I am all morning." She said glaring at Sam, but continued "Dean and Sam," She paused and mumbled under her breath "the real ones." but loud enough for them to hear "Are-" She stopped in her tracks, how could she explain to Dean and Sam what they; what the other Dean and Sam mean to her? She shook her head, "We just need to fix this, now!"

"We will" Dean replied, "Sammy tell me you got something. Anything"

Sam scrunched his brows together. He's managed to hack into the shops inventory and was looking for the looking glass mentioned. Evidently it was the cause of this mess. He found a picture of it, faced his laptop towards Alex. "Is this it?"

Dean watched for Alex's reaction, feeling a little unnerved that someone was inside Magsie's body and it wasn't even a demon. He hoped Cas didn't decided to show up with new info.

Alex moved closer to the laptop but still kept her distance from Sam. "That's it." Sighing she turned towards Dean "Look when Dean and Sam-" she paused, and corrected herself, "When my Dean and Sam find out about this? They are going to kill me. I mean it. This is just another reason for them to add on to their 'Alex shall not hunt' list." She blew out air, "They are never going to let me forget this,"

She paused another worry entered her mind, "This Magsie girl… She's cool right? I mean she's in my body" Alex didn't wait for them to answer "She's not going to cause trouble or anything right?" Her protectiveness flared, "cause they don't need it" her hands went to her hips.

Sam and Dean shared a look. Sam returned to typing away on his laptop, checking the history of the looking glass. Clearly leaving it up to Dean to answer.

Dean sighed. "Magsie is…" he paused. "Magsie isn't any trouble. Trouble seems to follow her, though." He chucked as did Sam. "You can see why that is though." he waved a hand at her roaming his eyes over Magsie's body like a predator, then quickly looked away, hoping his hunger went unnoticed.

Alex couldn't help but smile. How many time did the brother tell her that trouble seemed to follow her "well, one thing I can say about my boys is they can handle trouble- uh" she looked at them "I guess I mean you guys." she shook her head with a frown. "This is weird, even for me."

Dean smiled. "Yeah, this is weird. So…" He trailed. "You and Sam…." He glanced at Sam. Sam glared at Dean, his eyes telling Dean not to go there.

Alex laughed, "Yeah, about that. Sorry for, uh, yelling at you Sam- the other Sam is sort of an ass at the moment"

"No problem. It just threw me off a little. Magsie doesn't yell at me much. She usually leaves that to Dean" he grinned at Dean, "It's their thing."

Dean shrugged "She's the one that starts it," he tried to defend.

"Yeah and you always take the bait," Sam replied chuckling.

"Well, the girl is frustrating! She would drive Gandhi crazy," Dean paused and laughed.

"Which she did" Sam joined in.

Alex smiled. "Good. If you guys are anything like mine you need a girl to keep you in order" she stopped wondering for a moment then asked, "How alike are you to, to, well, to the other Dean and Sam.?" She smiled then glanced at Sam, "I mean do you still almost pee your pants when you see a clown Sammy."

Dean smiled at Alex. He liked her. Sam rolled his eyes, "Haven't seen any lately," He muttered.

Alex laughed at Sam, "Yeah but we did learn that clowns kill" She turned towards Dean, "Now, as for flying…" she trailed off noticing something missing on Dean. "Where's your necklace?"

Dean sighed as him and Sam shared a look. He stared at where the necklace should be. "I lent it to a friend" He answered casually.

"A friend," Alex asked with her eyes brow raised, still looking at Dean and the place where his missing necklace was suppose to be. "You never took that thing off. Never ever" she sighed knowing he wouldn't answer.

Sam glanced from the laptop. He knew Dean wouldn't say more about the amulet, so he decided to change the topic. "You mentioned Madison. That was-" He paused. Dean took over. "The case with Madison was about three years ago." Both brothers looked away.

"Three years ago?" Alex shook her head, amazed "It was a week ago for me" she stated staring into Dean's eyes.

Sam stared at Alex "You're from three years ago?" he stated. "Magsie is in our past?"

Dean frowned. He was aware of Magsie knowing about their past but for her to actually be there? "We have to get her back Sammy" he said urgently.

"So I'm in the future" Alex commented to no one in particular.

"Sure are," Dean chirped.

"You know, I'm probably not seeing the big picture here but I'm in the future. Did the impala turn into the DeLorean when I wasn't looking? You do still have the impala don't you?" Alex asked, actually worried.

Dean laughed, "Trade in my baby for a DeLorean" he shook his head smiling at Alex.

Sam snorted at the thought of Dean driving Doc browns car.

"Hey you guys," Sam said but was interrupted by Dean's cell ringing.

He picked it up and answered it. "Cas? Uh… Now is… We're at the riverside motel but…" The phone clicked dead and seconds later, Cas was in their room.

"Sam. Dean," He said nodding at them then looked to Magsie and his usual business facade morphed into incredulous anger as he appeared in front of Alex, gripped her by the neck and lifted her up in the air. "You are not Magdalena." he growled. "Who are you?"

Panic took over Alex's mind but only for a second. Panic, she learned from Logan is the downfall in any fight. "Get. Off. Of. Me." she said in grunts, crossing her arms in an 'x' shape; she pushed them against his chest.

Castiel stumbled backward momentarily shocked. He glowered at the impostor, bracing himself for another attack.

Sam and Dean stood stock still. Unsure of whether they should intervene. They were about to make a move when Cas launched himself on Alex. "You're an impostor" he growled.

Alex launched herself at Cas at the same time. Their bodies met with a thunderous crack that echoed through the room as they landed on the floor with a thud, she rolled on top of him and straddled his waist, pining his arms over his head.

Before she saw it coming, he broke free and flipped her over him, her back landing on the floor with a heavy crack her breath was knocked out of her, still she crouched into an offensive position imminently, not letting him get the upper hand. She couldn't take another attack, but was ready knowing one was very likely.

"Get him away from me" she yelled at the brothers, who she figured obviously knew him.

At her request, the boys stepped in. Sam kneeled before Alex while Dean put his hand on Cas shoulders. "Hey, stop!" He yelled.

Cas kept his eyes on Alex. He pushed against Dean towards her. Dean used all his weight on Cas but it was no use. Cas was too strong.

Sam then stood in his way, determined to protect Alex. "Cas," he said.

"She is an impostor, Sam. That is not Magdalena," he said inching forward.

"We know!" Dean grunted.

Cas stopped and looked at him "You know?"

"Yes" Dean panted.

Cas took a step back from Alex and Sam. His business facade returned but he still glared at her. "Who is she? Where is Magdalena?"

Alex glared at the man in front of her. "Magsie is in my body in the past. Not getting attacked. Thanks for that by the way, it was a great welcome."

Cas turned his gaze on Dean who had finally recovered. "Magdalena is in the past?" He glanced at Alex. "In your body? Who are you?"

"I'm fine by the way, Thanks for asking." She mumbled, straightening out her shirt, she sighed and looked at Cas, nothing friendly in her eyes. "And I'm Alex- I'm guessing you're what?" She paused, arms crossed and eye brow rose, "You're her over protective boyfriend or maybe just her guard dog?"

"Boyfriend?" Cas asked, tilting his head, "What is a boyfriend?"

Dean sighed. "Alex this is Cas,"

"He's an angel," Sam added still by her side, unsure if Cas would attack again.

"An angel?" Alex moved to stand in front of Cas, to close for someone who was just attacked by him the brothers thought.

"Huh, well that's... neat. But shouldn't you be," she paused, shrugging her shoulders "angelic? Cause if you are? You sort of suck at your job."

Cas grit his teeth. He decided he'd ignore the comment. It may not be Magdalena in there but that was still her body. He could see the bruise shaped of his hand forming around her neck. His eyes softened reaching a hand out to the neck slowly, "I apologize," he said softly stopping himself from making contact with her skin, Instead he faced Dean. "How did this happen?"

Alex answered before Dean could, "We were just getting to that" trying to make peace with the angel she smiled, "No worries about the whole attacking me thing, I'm used to it by now. You wouldn't know, but that's sorta how a lot of people say hi to me" she joked, smiling. She turned to Sam, "So this ghost obviously had some connection to the looking glass-right? I mean two supernatural things happening together?"

"Right," Sam nodded returning to his laptop he scrolled down the page. "The looking glass belonged to a French lord that died in the 16th century.

"Did he have any daughters or wives?" Alex asked.

Sam checked. "No. Says he lived alone all his life. Secluded in his mansion up north; He had a nephew a great -great, well you get the idea, he was the one that donated the looking glass to the shop against his uncles will."

"So we talk to the nephew? See what he knows?" Alex asked looking at the three guys in front of her.

"Yup" Dean answered grabbing his jacket as Sam wrote down the info he needed off the screen and stood.

"Cas, you coming?" Asked Dean.

Cas looked at the brothers then at Alex. "Alex, what is your full name?" he asked.

"Alexandra Grace Parsons." she told him frowning "Why?"

"I have a…" he glanced at Dean "hunch" and with that he disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked.

"You know Cas," Dean said with a shrug, "Ready?"

"He's sort of strange" Alex said, eyeing the spot where the angel was last standing, biting her lip. "Does this Magsie girl have any turtle I don't cover these marks, you can bet they'll call the cops before talking."

Dean shrugged "Check her bag." he pointed toward the bag he had rummaged through a little while ago.

"It's weird" Sam began "Normally those bruises would be gone in seconds."

"Gone in seconds?" Alex questioned, looking in the bag. "What is she a quick healer or something?" finding what she wanted she slipped it on over the t-shirt she was already wearing.

"Yeah. Magsie can heal herself and others when fully charged." Sam answered.

"Pushing Castiel back," Dean inquired following his brothers lead, "How'd you do that, fighting an Angel isn't that easy." Dean was still sore from only his few seconds of contact.

"I-" Alex paused, wondering how to explain. "I'm different. My- abilities, If that's what you'd call them- give me basically a heighten sense of awareness, which makes me an awesome fighter, plus I'm a lot tougher then I look." She gave the boys a wink.

"Hmm…" Sam said, "If you can do all that than I guess Magsie will be able to use hers in your body."

"Well, hopefully she doesn't use a lot of them." Alex mummbled looking away. The boys frowned, sighing she continued. "Dean and Sam, aren't to-" Happy? thrilled? Anything really; she thought, "welcoming to the world of supernatural powers."

"Whatever," Dean said not wanting to relive that particular part of his past. Alex was right, he and Sam, especially him, were still very much wary, cautious, and suspicious of anyone with supernatural abilities. But that was then and this is now. Sure they were still a little cautious, but not when it came to those they trusted with their abilities. Like Cas and Magsie., "let's just try to get Alex back to the past us so we can get our Magsie back too."

"That's another thing Dean" Sam said walking after his brother who was leaving the motel, waving a hand for Alex to follow, "How is Alex from our past when we've never even met her? She said she's been traveling with us for awhile. I don't remember towing along any 'Alex'"

"I was thinking about that," Alex said, "What if it isn't your past? I mean, you're obviously Dean and Sam just not my Dean and Sam."

"What, Like another dimension or something?" Dean asked.

"Exactly, almost like a parallel universe. You know? And if that's the case, then I wonder how many Dean and Sam's are out there."

"Well," Sam began opening the back passenger door for Alex.

"Don't get all Dr. Beckett on us Sam." Dean said getting into the Impala, Sam frowned.

Alex smiled, "Thanks Sam. And Dean don't be mean to your brother-" sighing she sunk down into the seat, "This is going to sound strange but, I'm really glad to be in the Impala." Dean smiled, as Sam snorted at Alex's comment.

It was the only thing that was familiar to her in this world. Even though she knew it wasn't the same one, it still felt good. Putting on a pair of shades she found in Magsie bag she said, "Let's go boys."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow," Alex said staring up at the iron gates and the high tower mansion, "I could sure get my Lara Croft on in that house." she said impressed, not only but the size of the old mansion, but also as the beauty it showed, that history that you could feel from the walls. It looked to be something that belonged on the cover of a romance novel, "For stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt." She said, still wide eyed with amazement at the house; if something so beutiful could be called a house.

"Romeo and Juliet." Sam said impressed, grinning slightly; He didn't figure her for the type to know shakespear. She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "Ninth grade English, it was hell." smirking, "But there is always an exception to the rule."

Dean snorted, "And Romeo and Juliet was that to you?"

"In a way," She shrugged again, "I mean there's all these labels surrounding Romeo and Juliet, and how it's the greatest love tragedy of all time, but when you get down to it, the greatest tragedy wasn't love but the fact that they didn't know themselves enough to stop what was happening."

Sam turned around in the seat his brow raised, he asked "Why do you say that?"

"Well, you have Romeo, who by the way has some serious mommy issuses, goes and falls in love with Rosalina, not only is she from a family that he's suppose to hate, but she's is choosing to become a nun," pausing with her brow raised "which makes her all sorts of off limits to our dear Romeo, One might say that he's sort of acting out a total Freudian theory here." She shook her head, "When he can't get the girl he wants, he goes for her cousin, and as Juliet said, 'That which we call a Rose by another name would smell as sweet'."

Sam laughed, "I don't really think that's what she meant,"

"So you're telling me you don't find it strange at all, that in less then a day he goes from being in head over heels in love with Rosalina to heartbroken of her rejection of him, to head over heels in love with her cousin, then married?"

"So you don't think he was really in love with her?"

"I think he believed he was in love with her. And Like anything in our nature as humans, what we believe sometimes has a stronger bound to us then what is real."

"Whatever the reason they still ended up dead, and like you said, what we believe sometimes has a stronger bound to us then what's real."

"Touché" She said smiling.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Enough geek talk. I'm hungry. Lets get this over with, then we can get something to eat" Alex rolled her eyes as Dean pulled up to the gate, before leaning out of the window pushing the intercom button.

"Can I help you?" A gruff voice came over the intercom shortly after, "Yeah, um, We're here to talk to ah, Mr. Herluin Rainer?" Dean frowned at the name. _He must have had a complex growing up. _

"You have an appointment," the voice asked, "No, its in regards to the looking glass he sold to Harrisons antique shop, some of the paper work isn't in order. We're from the insurance company. We need to make sure all items purchased have-" Getting cut off from his speech, the voice over the intercom interupted him "Come in,"

The wide gates opened, giving them acess to what they needed. _Let the games begin_, Alex thought dryly.

...

Two and half hours later they had the journal, and the looking glass in hand. It wasn't hard, getting ether. Fleur Antoinette, had mostly known everything going on, and wanted to help, Even after a quick scare to Dean with the mention of Witches, though it was generations passed, gave him the creeps, it was surprising that they had been on there way shortly after that.

As for the lovely handsome Mr. Rainer; Well, he was a little harder to get what they needed from. But, some batted eyelashes, and few 'accidentally' arm touches, with the promises of bringing the journal back personally, after using it as another source of authentication to the looking glass, he all but put it in Alex's hands ready to sign it over along with his bank account.

She sat at the diner table, Sam sitting next to her; the journal in her hands, her food in front of her having been completely forgotten.

"Je garde l'essai, espérant trouver le morceau absent pour la récupérer. Rien ne fonctionne, mon coeur est toujours battre, cassé et seulement. Je la manque. Je manque sa chaleur. fonctionnant avec Fleur, bandant pour trouver une manière de fixer ce que nous avons eu le shattered"

("I keep trying, hoping to find the missing piece to get her back. Nothing is working, my heart is still beating, broken and alone. I miss her. I miss her warmth. I'm working along with Fleur, trying to find a way to fix what we had shattered" )

Can you fix what was once shattered? Alex wondering, stealing a glance at the man next to her. "Sam can I asked you something? I know it's probably not, ah, morally right, but, can I ask you about Sam, I mean the other you?" She gave a small nervous laugh.

"Um… Sure? What do you want to know?" He asked hesitatingly, watching as she turned her body so she was fully facing him. "Sam he's-" she paused, then started again getting her thoughts in order "He means a lot to me and there are times I know he cares about me." The thought of the last kissed they shared caused her to glance away blushing, "But he keeps pushing me away and pulling me back and this thing with Madison its-" she shook her head, "it was the biggest push of all and I don't know if I should…" She stopped again, looking at Sam trying to find the right words.

"He's going thorough a lot with yellow eyes, I just want to help him, but he wont let me get close." She looked into his eyes, "What would it take for you to let me help? To let me in?"

Sam looked away from Alex, remembering all to well the past, and Madison. All of it. He took a deep breath, returned his gaze on Alex and said, "Don't give up on me." A stray tear fell down her face, he wanted to brush it away, but held himself back.

"It's really hard to keep holding on when you feel like your not good enough." she told him laughing and brushed away her tears, "I'm such a girl." Sam reached out an arm and pulled her closer to his side. "I know I can be a pain. And I know I pushed people way. I used to push Dean away too. But he never quit on me. **Ever**. I'll get it eventually, Alex." he paused with a sigh, "Just don't give up." He kissed the top of her head.

Alex looked around at their surrounding, it didn't seem to be any different then her world. People still obviously made it a habit to eat at these places. "I don't know what the future is going to bring," She turned to look at Sam "And I wont give up on you" she smiled, then realizing her mistake amended, "On the other Sam, I promise." She took Sam's hand. "But you can't give up on yourself ether Sam. Whatever happened here, whatever mistakes where made can be fixed." She smiled at him. "I've come to learned, that if there's a Winchester there's a way."

"That's clever," he said smiling, the with a sad sigh he looked away, running his fingurs through his hairs "I've messed up alot, in this future" he looked back at Alex, "And probably yours also. And I hope you can forgive me, for the things i've done and the things I might do"

Alex got lost for a moment, just watching him. She wanted to save him, to save Sam Winchester in this world as well as her own.

"Sam..." She looked away, not wanting to over step her bounds but needing to tell him, "This thing with good vs. evil, angels vs. devils," she took a deep breath "Sometimes its easier to connect with the dark then it is with the light," At his raised eyebrow she continued fastly, "Sometime all I think is how easy it would be to go the other away... to turn my back on saving people, and just save myself." She looked down at her hands, nervous about telling him this. She wouldn't dare tell her Sam for fear of backlash.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is-" She took a deep breath, "giving in can be an option and sometime the easiest one there is and it's okay if sometimes you wonder" she gave a slight chuckle, "everyone does. But the fact that you don't, not when it counts, even knowing that you can, knowing that it might be easiest, knowing that it might save you, you still try and fight for light. And that's what keeps us human, keeps us good. That despite the bad, we don't give up, not on ourselves, not on the world."

"What are you love birds talking about?" Dean said interrupting, sitting back down at the diner table a smirk on his face.

Alex rolled my eyes, "Oh, just about the hot sex we plan on having as soon as we get rid of you."

Dean gaped, Sam laughed and Alex smiled; no matter the world she was in, she was glad she had the Winchesters by her side.

...

"Don't you think it's sad," Alex said flipping through the journal again, "They never found love again, they never even looked for it."

"Yeah, Real tragedy," Dean said. "What'd Cas want again?" He glanced at her through the rearview mirror expecting to see that cute mischievous grin smile back at him that Magsie always had for him. 'That's not Magsie' he thought frowning and looking away.

"He didn't say," Alex frowned thinking of the angel on the boys shoulder, "He's not one for talking is he?" she asked

"That's an understatement," Sam muttered.

"He likes to keep things in a need to know basis," Dean answered.

"Well I need to know," Alex said leaning closer to the front seats, "What's the deal between him and Magsie?"

"What do you mean?" they said simultaneously and glanced at each other, raising their brow.

"Guys," Alex said under her breath. "I mean, He seems pretty keen on this Magsie girl." she sighed, the brothers still looking confused. "In more then just friends sort of way." She added, wondering if she was going to have to draw it for them before they got her meaning.

Dean sighed. "Magsie is important."

"She needs to be alive," Sam added.

Alex rolled her eyes at their obliviousness to the situation. "Wow, you know. This explains a lot about my Dean and Sam. You guys suck at reading people." Sam and Dean scowled at her comment.

"Ok, enlighten us," Dean grumbled, Sam turned in his seat to stare at Alex.

"How many times have you boys flown off the handle like that?" Alex asked, not leaving time for them to answer, "Now out of all those times how many has it been because someone you loved was in danger? Not just because someone was important and suppose to be alive." she mocked there reasons, rolling her eyes she continued "His emotions took over; he acted human" looking right into Sam's eyes "Nothing is more human then trying to protect what you love'" she looked away sighing, "I'm willing to bet that isn't his normal manner."

"She's right," Sam said, sharing a look with Dean.

Dean glanced at Sam then at Alex. "Supposing that's true. Cas can't have emotions, he's an angel. They're not allowed." He looked away at the road, don't really wanting to discus this further.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Who says they can't have emotions?" she shook her head, have they ever even picked up the bible? She wondered. Do they not see that the reasons the angels fell was through emotions, mostly love. "They're just not supposed to act on those emotions. And trust me the marks on my neck prove that he acts on them."

"Alright, say they can. Magsie doesn't feel the same way anyway," Dean said irritably. "She can't"

"Not can't," Sam corrected. "More like she's not ready."

"Not ready?" Alex asked frowning at the boys, Sam glanced at her left hand, reached for it, and held it. "See this ring?"

"It's real?" Alex asked shocked, "Wow, here I thought she just had some awesome custom jewelry." She looked at Sam and asked quietly, almost as if Magsie could hear her, not wanting to upset the girl. "What happened?"

Dean clenched his jaw. "It's not our story to tell."

"We were on a hunt," Sam began ignoring Dean's comment. "We were looking into the disappearance of a few girls. And the only witnesses being their boyfriends. Turns our some demon was looking for a particular girl and we narrowed it down to Magsie. It was her birthday; the demon used him to try to kill her. He had already proposed when he was… bewitched. She had no choice but to defend her self and once she knocked him out. She had a vision about her family. That's when we met her. She went to save them but the demon got to them first and killed them." Sam looked away.

Alex looked out the window, not blinking trying to hold in tears. "I'm sorry," she said quietly too many memories hitting her. "She's lucky she has you-" her throat felt dry, "Trust me on that."

"We're lucky to have her," Sam said. "Were not the only ones she has," Dean said smiling. "Magsie is…"

"Beautiful," Sam whispered looking out the window.

"Friendly," Dean decided.

Alex felt a moment of jealously and wondered if her Dean and Sam would ever say anything that sweet and caring about her.

"You'll get her back," Alex said softly, sighing "With you two in her corner, she'll be fine. She'll make it over the heartache."

"We hope so," Sam said. "Magsie is special and that's not just the fact that she's important to what we're doing. She's like the mediator."

"And she's friendly," Dean repeated, smiling. Sam rolled his eyes.

Alex smiled, "Well, I do admit you guys need someone who can stop your bickering. I've been with Dean and Sam for-" Alex let out a big breathe of air, counting backwards "Awhile and they," She paused, "You guys need a babysitter most days." They laughed, "I have no idea what you're talking about," Dean said. "I'm a joy to be around."

"Ha, Dean and I aren't' the only ones to bicker. Sometimes it's just her and Dean. She really likes picking fight with him." Sam smiled shaking his head.

"Who doesn't enjoy a good fight with Dean," Alex said laughing remember all the times she fought silly little fights with him. "And Sam, all a girl has to do is touch your laptop. Your almost as bad with it as Dean is about the impala"

"Magsie would never touch my laptop," Sam said matter of fact-ly.

"And she had more respect for my baby than Sasquatch does. She takes off her shoes when she's in the car," Dean said fondly. "Says that she was raised no to put her shoes on furniture and the inside of my baby is considered as furniture." Sam snorted, glancing playfully at Alex.

Alex smiled at Sam, "You should have seen my Dean, I thought he was going to kill me the day I borrowed the impala to see him at the hospital. He wouldn't let me anywhere near the keys for a month after"

"You stole the impala?" Sam asked awed, "Well," Alex said smiling, "I like to think of it like I commandeered it, for good use of course. I couldn't really ask him."

"Wow. I don't think Magsie would even do that" Sam said, Dean snorted "She wouldn't have to" he glanced at Sam smiling, "She'd just…poof herself wherever she wants to go"

"I think Dean would rather I take the impala, he's not to thrilled that I'm- I'm different'" Alex gave a small sad smile, "I think if I just appeared he'd probably freak out." She laughed. Not mentioning that he'd probably shoot her on the spot with a shit load of rock salt. Shoot first ask later was his motto at the moment.

Dean frowned, "I don't freak out." The impala pulled into the parking log of the motel, "Dean, your middle name is freak out-" Alex said laughing.

Sam chuckled, "This is weird, we're talking to Magsie, but it's not Magsie."

"It is weird," Alex agreed with Sam, "I'm talking to Dean and Sam but- not." She shook her head, "no offence, but I can't wait to get back to the right Dean and Sam, so how about we go in there and fix this thing already" Sam and Dean smiled at Alex, they may not know much about her but she's easy to like.

They all got out of the car, towards their door; Dean opened it and there sat Cas; at the edge of the bed, facing the door. "Jesus Cas," he said exasperatedly, "How long have you been waiting here?" Dean asked, allowing everyone in. "A while," he answered standing up.

Alex moved closer to the boys and whispered, "Creepy." Then to the angel, "Cas, if you weren't an angel, i'd be worried the boys had a stalker on their hands. They're good looking and all, but really," Alex said walking the rest of the way into the room, her eyebrow raised.

"You think we're good looking?" Dean grinned at Alex, "Of course thats what you hear," she said sarcasticaly shaking her head, "But yeah, " she shrugged her shoulder, "I've made out with Sam on a few occasions, so its a give in that I find him very good looking,"

Sam's eyes went wide at Alex, while Dean grinned widely at her an clapped Sam on his back, "Way to go, Sammy!" he praised.

Alex laughed before eyeing Dean up and down, "And age agrees with you, alot." then turning to Cas, "Cas, you're kind of hot too." She frowned, "Is it a sin to think an angel is hot?" she asked, hands on her hips.

Cas tilited his head to the side, confused "You think I'm hot? My temperature is fine" He stated, not understanding the meaning of her ailen words.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Cas she's saying that she thinks you're a good looking angel" Dean Clarified.

Cas smiled shyly at Alex, now understand what she meant "Thank you," he replied.

Shaking his head at the angel, "So what did you want Cas" Sam asked walking further into the room and settling himself on the other bed. Dean followed suit sitting on a chair, leaving only Alex and Castiel standing.

Castiel glanced at Alex "I have news," He said calmly.

* * *

***sigh* this was hell getting to you guys. :l & honestly i'm not even close to liking it but- here it is anyways. I'm hoping I can get this story finished so all my engery can be on my other stories. & the french is probs, wrong, very wrong; I used an online translator, so sorry to any body who speaks or knows french for my horrible skills, that's lacking. alot. :P **

**thank you guys for reading, let me know what you think, so sound off in the reviews below :) **


	3. Chapter 3

"About Magsie?"

"About Lucifer?"

"Wait," Alex said looking at the faces of the two men and one angel in the room. "Lucifer?" she shook her head, wondering if she was hearing them right, "As in the fallen angel, the maker of Demons. The crowned prince of hell! Your hunting Lucifer?" she shook her head, eyes wide pacing the room. "What the hell are you guys thinking?" she stood there, eyes wide disbelieving they would be this careless.

Sam and Dean shared an infamous Winchester stare. "Um," Dean began. "Lucifer walks the earth freely?"

"We are searching to kill him." Cas said, staring intently at Alex.

"Oh," She said sitting on the bed stunned, even in her line of work hearing that Lucifer is free and you're hunting him is a little too far over the cuckoos nest to seem real. "Well that just makes perfect sense," She said sarcastically, shaking her head, not really wanting to know. "He's after you?"

"It's complicated," Sam said running his hand through his hair.

The corner of Dean's mouth tilted up "Yeah," He began sarcastically "a long complicated story."

She turned to Cas her eyes searching his for answers she was deathly afraid to find. "Is this," Pausing, she started again "Will this happen in my world too?" silently asking another question, will he be a threat to my Dean and Sam?

Cas looked into those verdant green eyes. The same eyes that have searched his many times before. Except this time it wasn't Magsie that stared back, but someone else seeking answers from him. Someone not of this world. "It will." He answered. "It is their unfortunate fate." he glanced at the boys. "To fight Lucifer" Dean frowned and Sam looked away seemingly ashamed.

"So Cas" Dean said wanting to change the subject. "What do you got for us?" He asked, walking towards the small fridge pulled out a beer, glimpsed at Sam who nodded, pulled out another, handed it to him and returned to his seat.

"The faster we get Magsie back here, and the faster I get home the better." Alex said, fidgeting, thinking about the new information she added silently, the faster I can stop Lucifer from painting a target on Dean and Sam's head, "So hopefully you got something good angel boy."

"It's not about Magdalena," Cas said looking at Alex pointedly. The boys also looked at Alex, eyes questioning.

Alex raised her eyebrow, "So it's about me?"

"Are you aware that you exist" Cas asked calmly.

"Um," Alex said confused, looking at the brothers for help. "What do you mean exist? I'm right here." Remembering she not in her own body, "Sort of." She frowned, "You're not a philosophy professor on the side right?" She couldn't help but ask, after all. She is talking to a trench coat wearing angel, things could possibly get weirder.

With her eyebrow raised and hands on her hips she snorted, "Wouldn't an existentialist angel be a sorta paradox in itself?" She asked frowning.

"An Alexandra Grace Parsons exists in this world," He stated, not understanding her question so ignoring it all together. He was beginning to see that Alex was very, unique, in her manners.

"I'm-" She paused, standing up. She's in this world also? She looked to the boys, they never met her, maybe that meant- "My parents are they…" She asked feeling her heart beat faster.

"I'm sorry," Cas whispered, "As it is their fate that lead them here, it was also your parents fate that lead to their death."

She wasn't sure why the news surprised her. It made sense that they were gone here too. But it didn't make it hurt any less.

"I guess I just hoped, maybe-" she swallowed hard as the knot in her throat grew, putting her head down, "And me? What happened to me?" She finally asked.

"Would you like to see for yourself?" Cas inquired. He knew telling her wouldn't be enough. He'd have to show her. Show her what she's become and if need be stopped.

Alex stood there in shock wondering if he could do that? Then felt stupid, of course he could, he's an angel. "Yeah. I'd-" she rushed, frantically, "Please."

Cas nodded and reached for her hand. Alex took the angels hand forgetting about the unease feeling he gave her. "Wait" she looked at Sam and Dean then back to the angel, "Do we have time, I mean-" feeling nervous, "Maybe we should wait." Maybe I'm not ready to find out who I am, she thought. Or more importantly what I am.

Cas frowned unsure, "If that is what you want," he let go of her hand, taking a step back. Then looking to the brothers, with a nod of his head, "I will help you with Magdalena's return" Cas stated.

Alex gave the angel a small smile, "We'll get her back to you Cas, don't worry." She looked at Dean and Sam "She's in the hands of two great guys- She'll be safe" Sam and Dean smiled.

"So," Dean began. "I'll start translating the journal, you guys go make yourselves useful by getting me some pie." he picked up the journal from the bed that Alex left it on, grabbed his bag and made himself comfortable on the table.

Alex looked at Sam before smiling, "Where's your keys, I'll go get you some pie Dean" After all, driving the Impala was just the thing to get her mind off of, well, of herself.

Dean looked up from what he was writing, he raised a brow at Alex, "You? driving my car."

"Well, you want pie and I've drove your baby before. Well only once before" She smiled sweetly at him. "You sorta started to hide your keys on me since then, but with me gone this gives you a chance to gossip with Sam about me."

Dean contemplated that. It was tempting. They didn't have any real time to talk about Alex and their situation properly. "You said the other me wouldn't let you anywhere near the keys." he pondered. "there's gotta be a reason for that" he tapped his chin with his pen. "Nope sorry."

Alex stuck her tongue out at Dean, pretending to be hurt, though she hadn't really thought he'd say yes, she hoped, but doubted it. So going to plan B she turned towards the Angel, "Cas you mind taking me to the store? We can have some angel- girl alone time" she said smiling at him.

"You sure that's a good Idea" Dean asked causing Cas gave him a look, with a brow raised Dean mummbled, "Never mind. You two have fun"

Sam smiled at Alex walking around her to sit with Dean readying himself to help him sort through anything he needs.

"I will be glad to Alex," Cas said stepping in front of her extending his middle and forefinger on her forehead.

As soon as the slight of Cas' wings were heard and the two were gone, Dean set the journal back down on the table. Sam looked up. "what's up?" he asked.

"This whole thing, this case," Dean sighed, "It's mind blowing."

Sam nodded in agreement.

"to have a girl we supposedly took in from our past? That's there's a parallel world out there?"

Sam nodded again still typing.

"What do you think?"

Sam looked up, "What do I think about what?"

"What do you think about Alex?"

Sam took in a breath, "She's trying, she's hurting, she's cute."

"She's in Magsie body." Dean pointed out.

"I've had a talk with her, she cares a lot about us." Sam said.

Dean nodded, then asked, "Do you think she'll tell the other us what she saw?"

"I don't know," Sam sighed, "It's hard to say. She wants us to be happy. She'll do anything but…"

"Yeah, she doesn't seem like the caring sharing type" Dean said frowning, leaning back.

"She's just lost, " Sam growled. "She just needs someone who can understand,"

Dean raised his brow, "And you can?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Dean shrugged and sat back, "You've been awfully nice to the girl. Opening doors for her, grinning at her, all courting" he smiled and wriggled his brow at him.

Sam frowned. "It's not like that"

"It isn't? she's smitten. She wants a piece of Sammy pie" Sam gave him a look to stop what he was saying, it was ridiculous.

Dean smirked. "Maybe you should…."

"Dean" Sam warned.

Dean raised his hands. "I'm just saying."

"You'd be okay with me hooking up with Alex? In MAGSIE body" Dean thought about that. No he wouldn't but it wasn't Magsie in there. It wouldn't be her saying his name. 'but it's Magsie body' he thought.

"Your' right" he said turning away, he was pretty sure seeing Sam with Magsie would hurt more then he imaged.

"I really need one of you in my time Cas, " Alex said smiling. "You're better then the impala, Just don't tell Dean I said so" she said with a secretive smile, before starting to walk across the street; Glancing back to see Cas smiling, following silenty after her.

They entered the bakery. The aroma of freshly baked bread hit then gently and they succumbed to their sense of smell gladly. Taking in the warmth of the shop and the sight of the elaborate cakes and pies and other pastries on display. Alex had always been amazed by the art a cake could be.

Cas almost wished he knew what it was like to crave such delicacies. But he has no need for food. He stepped towards a pan of bear claws.

"Do you want one? Dean's treat" Alex asked smiling, unsure if he ate of not. He shook his head no, and followed her to the counter as she place an order for an apple crumb pie.

Waiting for the order she turned towards Cas, "Do you think we could walk around before heading back to the boys.." she hesitated nervously, "I'd like to talk to you."

"Sure," Cas replied smiling at her. He watched her take the box, pay for it, and followed her out the bakery.

Alex wasn't sure where to start, she took a deep breath. "The me here, am I," she looked away taking a deep breath, not wanting to meet Cass, eyes. "Am I a threat to the boys? Will they kill me?"

Cas sighed and looked up towards the sky. "You extremely powerful. The choices you make will determine whether you're a threat to the Winchesters."

"I would never hurt them-" her eyes became watery, "I love them. But the me here? I could only imagine how lost and lonely she is." Biting her lip, she looked down at the ground " And I don't know-" she swallowed hard, "I don't where I would be, who I would have become without Dean and Sam in my life. They keep me human" she looked into his eyes knowingly, "Just like Magsie makes you human."

"Magdalena is important. She is to be kept alive and safe," he answered robotically. Then looked at Alex. "I defied my brothers and sisters for Dean Winchester, my attachment to heaven is nearly nonexistent. I would do anything for Dean and Sam. They will not seek Alexandra if she remains neutral and out of this war, they will not bother her."

"Thank you Castiel," she smiled and brushed her tears away. "What you did for the brothers, for Magsie is brave and wonderful" she smiled brightly at him, "They're lucky to have you by their side. And I hope if I ever meet you in my world, I have you by my side as an Allie."

"You heart is pure Alex. I'm sure we will make great company, allies, and friends. Considering the Winchester's care for you that is." he smiled at her. He's been smiling quite a but lately. Does he smile often around Magdalena too, he wondered. "Shall we return?"

She grinned, "Yeah, lets get back before Dean gets his panties in a twist that he doesn't have his pie yet, "

Cas nodded as he placed his hands on her shoulder gently and found themselves back in the motel.

Dean was leaning back in his chair, the journal in his hands, he looked up from it and smiled a goofy grin at Alex. "Done with your mani and pedi already?"

Sam turned in his chair at Dean's comment.

Alex smiled, placing the bag with the pie on the bed. "We had a wonderful time," She winked at Castiel, "Didn't we Cas" She turned to Dean with a naughty grin on her face. "We did have some whip cream for your pie too, but we used it all. Sorry,"

Dean cocked a brow, "You had whip cream with the angel?" he asked. Sam bit his lip to stop a laugh from escaping.

"Lots, and lots of whip cream," Alex said with a dreamy smile, putting a hand on Cas's shoulder, "It was heavenly." She sighed happily.

Cas scrunched his brow, confused by the Winchesters an Alex's remarks, "We did not have whip cream." he said with an innocence of a child. Dean marked the page on the journal, stood up and went to pick up his pie. "Cas? You need to get laid" he sighed.

Sam laughed and Cas looked away nervously and chagrined.

"Cas' don't listen to him. It's good to wait for someone special your first time, Right Sam?" Alex asked smiling at Sam.

Sam stopped laughing. "Uh, yeah. Of course." he sputtered out. Dean snorted. "Only a girl would worry about sex with the right guy." He sat back down, opening his pie and eating it. A pleasured moan escaping. "Magsie say that same thing when she gets all flirty," he frowned.

Sam smiled at Alex. "Dean doesn't like it when Magsie flirts with other guys." he whispered loudly.

Dean flung a small piece of pie at his brother, "Shut up, Sammy. You never leave her side when we're at the bar so I wouldn't be talking."

"Magdalena is alluring," Cas added sitting down. "She will attract every kind of man." he paused. "and women. It is up to us to be sure she doesn't fall for the wrong man"

"Sometimes a girl just needs some attention." She glared at Dean, "attention and sex are totally different and you can have one with out the other you know."

Dean blanched at her. "We're just doing out job. Magsie is in our care. We have to protect her from the human monster like we do with the supernatural ones. In case you haven't noticed Alex, " he took a but of his pie and continued, crumbing spitting out as he talked. "Magsie is hot. She attracts everything." shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly "I'm not surprised the ghost at the shop was drawn to her."

"Oh come on Dean," Alex said rolling her eyes, "this had nothing to do with protecting, it has to do with you three wanting her." she snorted, "that big brother routine isn't working." she sighed, "and as hot as Magsie is, she's not helpless, so take it from someone who's been on the other end of your little" she paused, lowering her voice to sound like Dean, "'No man can get with in ten feet of you' Macho bullshit."

Dean coughed, Sam chocked on his drink and Cas determinedly looked away. "excuse me?" Dean said.

Sam turned away from Alex and scrunched his shoulders.

Alex sighed, regretting she said anything. "You three are tripping over this girl so much you can hardly see the two dudes next to you doing the same," she shook her head, "Look it's none of my business, but I know you Dean and I know you Sam." she sighed, "No matter what world you're in, your heart is still the same."

Dean glanced at Sam, Sam started back. They smiled at each other and began to laugh. Cas smiled.

"Guys!" Alex said throwing her hands up in the air, "I swear," she grunted glaring at Dean and Sam, "The first thing I'm doing when I get back is making you sit threw hours of chick flicks and making you do worksheets on emotions."

The boys nodded their heads at her. "Whatever you say, Alex" Dean dismissed. Sam, shook his head still smiling.

"Sam, your brother is an ass hat." She looked at him smiling, "So where are we at? How close am I getting to home?" she asked the brothers.

"Right," Dean began, "Getting you back home to Sammy. Well, I'm almost done with the translation. This duchess had a lot of different spells… but from what I got…" he took one more bite of his pie and offered it automatically to Alex forgetting that it wasn't Magsie. "The switch had to be done before midnight and Magsie had to be at the place it happens too holding the mirror too other it could be permanent."

Alex took the plate anyways, and with her free hand smacked the back of Dean's head. "Jerk," she said taking the last bite. "Okay, well lets hope this works cause I really don't want to be trapped here forever, no offence."

Dean shrugged. "none taken"

"So how do we know that they'll be there? Leave it to chance" Alex asked worried, "I trust the boys, but…" she trailed off glancing at the brothers and Castiel. "Is there any way to be sure?"

Sam stood and walked to the fridge. He pulled out three beers and a strawberry soda. He handed Dean and Cas their drinks & gave the strawberry soda to Alex, "this is her favorite. Unless you want a beer?"

Alex took the soda, "I don't drink-" She said smiling remembering the night she got drunk for the first time with Sam. "it doesn't agree with me"

Sam and Dean raised an interested brow at her, "Alright," Dean cleared his throat deciding he wasn't going to ask. "I found a spell we can use on the looking glass. It'll let us see though the other one but they can't hear us. It has to be done by someone with power and since Sam kicked Demon blood to the curve and Cas is an angel, witchcraft isn't his thing, I guess that leaves you." he stood and walked towards Alex. "It's in French"

"French, huh?" Alex said taking the journal from Dean. "I'll be really mad if it's my French that gets me stuck in the place," she joked.

Dean smiled at her. "you'll do fine. "You've taken any French before?" you know how to pronounce the words?" he said turning to the page and showing her the spell.

"Yeah, I know some," she smiled, "I always wanted to go to France, so I took a class' she shrugged her shoulders and smiled at dean. "but, If you can do, I can do it"

Dean smiled. "Well there it is." he gave her the book. "Oh wait." he went to the table where Sam handed him the looking glass. "Thanks, Sammy" he returned and handed her the mirror. "You have to say the spell in front of the mirror, looking into it"

Alex took a deep breath, looked at the spell a few times memorizing it. I can do this, she thought, putting the journal down on the bed she sat next to it. Please work, she prayed.

Shutting her eyes, sitting Indian style on the bed centering herself, finding her power. She see the almost blinding white light of power inside of her, from her minds eye. She opened her eyes, staring at the reflection in the looking glass, one that wasn't her- but held her soul. She started to say the spell, her voice was soft but powerful.

With every words said her voice became louder, more powerful. Her reflection began to ripple like a wave. Then slowly, her image disappeared altogether.

She stopped, and looked up at the three men before her, smiling. "It worked!" she said happily, not really noticing the image on the other end.

The brothers and Cas walked towards her, peering at the mirror. "Wow," dean whispered. Sam nodded. Cas gave a look at Alex, he had no doubt. He knew she could do it, she was powerful after all.

Sam Accidentally bumped his head on Dean's when he tried to take a look and quickly looked away. "Dean!" he said disapprovingly as his cheeks became tinted with pink. "What?" Dean said with a smirk eyes glued on the mirror. "She's changing!" Sam said.

"DEAN!" Alex said, moving the mirror out of his eye sight. "That might be Magsie in there but that still my body!" Alex said cheeks bright red.

"What?" Dean said unashamed. "we didn't know she was going to be changing when we did the spell, and sides' we've all seen Magsie barely clothed anyways." he grinned charmingly at Alex.

"Yeah. Magsie. Not me! You Dean Winchester will never see me-" Alex sputtered, red faced then stopped and took a deep calming breath, and just stuck her tongue out at him. As childish as it was it made her feel better.

"Do that one more time and I'm going to bite your tongue" Dean warned with a playful smirk. It was then that Sam decided to step in. "alright, well at least we know they have the mirror too. Is there anyway we can speak to them? Set up a time to do the switch?"

"I don't know," Alex said frowning taking a quick look at Cas, who seemed to be more quite then normal after seeing her getting undressed- or maybe that was her own fear and embarrassment coming through that an angel seen her in her bra. "If they have the looking glass that means they have the journal and Dean and Sam would be going threw it now"

Dean took the journal back from Alex and turned the pages quickly to the one he was looking for. Once he found it he returned the book to Alex, "that's the spell you'll have to say when we do the switch. I suggest you memorize it. It case we get attacked when shit hit's the fan.

Cas looked up at the ceiling than said, "we need to be prepared an hour before midnight. They will be ready then" he stated matter of fact

"How do you know that?" Alex asked sending confused glances to the brothers.

The boys nodded at Cas, Sam began rummaging around the room for their gun and the rock salt. "Magsie…" Dean began walking around the bed to get his 1911 cold from the bedside. "Is connected to each of us. She can see us wherever we are."

"We're not sure if she can see though parallel worlds but I guess her connection with Cas is strong." Sam said trying to hide a frown.

Alex looked up at the three men, "Oh" she said with her eye brow raised, "that explains it" Alex said under her breath. "So, I do the spell, get us switched back, and you two keep the ghost busy," she looked at Cas, "I need you to be waiting next to me, once my soul leaves there will be an instant Magsie body is powerless and soulless'. So I need you watching over the body till she gets in it okay? The last thing you all need is some French ghost taking over Magsie body, cause' she probably wont be nearly as friendly as I am" Alex said smiling.

Cas nodded affirmatively. "of course," he said not realizing that Alex had been kidding, "I don't imagine many would be as accommodating as you Alex."

Alex smiled at Cass, finding it weird that in this world the one person who she truly seemed to connect with was a complete stranger to her.

Dean cleared his throat, "Sorry to break this chick flick moment but-" He nodded to the clock on the wall, "If you still wanted Cas to take you to yourself…" he trailed.

"Of course" Alex said, snapping her thoughts together. She looked at Cass, then to Dean and Sam. "You guys are coming too," then a little panicky she added, "right?"

Sam and Dean smiled. "Thought you'd forgotten about us," Dean said feigning hurt with a pout. "But we're taking the car. I'm not about to be constipated for a week.

"Where am I? Well, where is the other me?" She asked Cas.

"She is near," Cas answered.

"Driving near?" Dean asked, Cas nodded. "Great, let's go." He went out the door followed by Sam an Alex, Cas hesitated he didn't like taking the car it'd take less time if he just took them there. He sighed, resigned and followed after the three.

* * *

**Blaaaaaah. The next chapter is here. Sorry it took so long. Hope ya'll liked it. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

The car ride was mostly quiet, with Alex's thoughts on what was going to happen, and the brothers still unsure of who- or what they were about to meet.

"God," Alex said finally breaking the silence. "I feel like I'm going on some big blind date. That's silly right? I mean-I'm just meeting myself." Like that happens every day, Alex thought warily.

Sam turned in his seat giving her a small reassuring smile. "It'll be fine Alex"

"Yeah," Dean began, a smirk forming on his face "I'm dying to know what you really look like anyway" he winked at her. "What does she look like Cas?" he added honestly curious to the girl real appearance.

Alex smiled rolling her eyes at Dean, but looked at Cas wanting to know what he'd say. She wasn't totally sure of that answer herself.

Cas stared at the brothers before looking at Alex he looked into her eyes. "She is strong and misguided." He stated calmly.

Alex sighed, she could only imagine how misguided she became. How everything would have changed if she hadn't met the brothers, if she hadn't found the people that had helped her, that change her for the better. "How misguided am I?" She finally asked, not sure if she wanted the answer, but knew she needed it.

Cas frowned sadly, "Very."

Sam and Dean glanced back at the two uneasily. 'Leave it to Cas to make things awkward' Dean thought. "Misguided or not that wasn't my question, Cas." Sam smiled shaking his head and looking away.

Dean winked at Alex, "I asked how she looks. As in, is she a babe or what?"

Cas looked away uncomfortable from the three. "She…Well…"

"It's okay Cas, You don't have to answer." Alex said smiling. "Dean, don't be such a pig." She said smacking the back of his head lightly, laughing.

"Hey!" Dean said rubbing the back of his head. "I wasn't being a pig. Inquiring minds want to know. Right Sammy?"

"You're on your own dude" he said lifting his hands up in surrender.

Dean glared at him, muttering under his breath "Some bro"

"You are an attractive human, Alex." Cas said.

"How attractive" Dean asked glancing at Cas from the mirror. "Allow me" Sam said smacking Dean in the back of the head. "Hey!"

Alex laughed, truly glad for the distraction "That's what you get Dean." she smiled feeling better, not so much dread building up anymore. Misguided or not, at lest now she knew she was an attractive human to angel standers.

-0-

"Are we almost there?

"We," Dean said turning the wheel and pulling in. "are here"

Dean shut off the engine, all four got out of the car, three by doors and one by just appearing outside. Alex smiled at Cas, leave it to the angel to not use a car door.

They slowly walked towards the front door of the house, full blown panic once again taking place in Alex "Do I just knock" she asked looking at Cas, wondering what game plan is. "Who do I say I am?"

Dean took the initiative, walking up the steps of the porch only glancing breifly at Alex. "We do what we always do. Play it by ear and lie when necessary" he knocked on the door.

Alex held her breath and instinctively grabbed on to Sam's arm as the door opened in front of her.

Eyes wide with surprise at who she saw, "I-" she swallowed hard, "What are-"

"Logan. Move" another voice- Her voice- said as she stood beside Logan; but it wasn't her, not really, her hair was dark and cut short, boy short. She stood there wearing a white beater and dark black jeans. Her eyes looked dark surrounded by black eyeliner and dark eye shadow.

"I was wondering when you would show up here." Alexandra turned her eyes towards the three men standing in front of her and her younger self. "Come on it,"

The boys glanced at each other. Sam gave Alex's hand a reassuring squeeze. Dean walking in the door first, then Sam and Alex, Cas taking the rear. "Hello, Alex." Cas said standing next to the past Alex but facing the future Alex.

"Please, Call my Alexandra," she said smiling, "I haven't been called Alex in years,"

"You're Alex?" Dean asked with a brow rising looking her from head to toe.

"The one and the only-" She smirked, then glancing at the other girl, "Or I guess that isn't really true anymore." She took the girls appearance in, even in a different body she could see her soul, or what used to be her soul when she was young and innocent.

"You want to tell me why you're here? Or better yet how you got here and into someone else body. I can do a lot but jumping dimension and possession isn't among them." Alexandra smirked glancing at Dean and Sam, "And possessing the body of a hunter's friend, Risky business."

Alexandra leaned closer to the younger girl and whispered softly, "You can't trust hunters, they'll slit your throat if you're not careful."

Alex listen to the words being whispered into her ear and felt anger. "You don't know what you're talking about,"

"Don't I?" Alexandra countered. Alex stared at her older face- hearing her voice an shivered.

"We're not like other hunters," Dean said nonchalantly, having heard Alexandra's warning. It wasn't the truth, they wouldn't hurt Alex. Not unless she turned out to be a evil bitch.

"That's right," Logan chuckled, "you're the ones that let Lucifer out of his cage. Good job."

"Shut up Logan" Alex snapped, sure it wasn't her Logan, but she could still kick his ass if she needed to. And it seemed to her, that parallel universe or not he was still a jerk.

Sam and Dean glared at this Logan fellow. Sam glanced at him and then to Alex standing next to him, obviously they've met in their world. Hadn't Alex said something about hiding a Logan early today?

Alexandra smiled at her younger self, and the fierceness she seen. "Strange Company you have me keeping." She looked at Cas. "And an angel to boot; you must be the infamous Castiel, rouge angel, one of heavens most wanted."

Cas nodded at Alexandra. "I am," he was eerily calm. "I see you and your kinds are not doing much for the cause,"

An unnatural still swept through the room, Putting the boys on alert. Alexandra stood still smiling, a darkness clouded her eyes. "Who do you think you're talking too?" she said softly, yet held a frightening edge in her voice.

"We didn't want this war." Logan said, defending the women beside him.

Alex glared at him muttering "You're an ass everywhere, aren't' you Logan?"

"Whoa, hold on here." Dean said taking a small step forward, "You trying to say we wanted this war?"

"Well, If the seal fits" Logan said smiling, Dean jaw twitched he stepped closer to Logan, "let me tell you something"

"Dean," Sam said, Dean looked at him. Sam shook his head for him to let it go. Dean grits his teeth and stepped back.

"We did out best," Cas seethed.

"And it's our responsibility to clean your mess?" Alexandra snapped, glaring at the four men and her younger self. Before anyone could respond Alexandra started talking again, "We need to stop this bickering. We need to get Alex out of here. She is in serious danger being here, and you three can't protect her." She looked at Castiel, "As you just made clear. You're best isn't always enough"

Cas glared at the future Alex, "We were betrayed," he said scathingly. Sam scowled at the future Alex and Logan. "The thing with Lucifer is more complicated then you think. And we're working on it " he said.

Dean stood tensed, sizing Logan up. 'I could take him' he thought clenching and unclenching his fists by his side.

"Guys, stop fighting." Younger Alex said moving into the middle of the group.

Alexandra smiled at her, it seemed like a lifetime ago when she was in high school and would step in-between fights with her friends. When she would care enough to stop a fight. Now it didn't matter to her, bloodshed or none, if it wasn't her or hers, she let it go.

The three raised their brow at the sudden hospitality. Sam gave Dean a look, Dean shrugged. "Sure,"

"No thank you." Both Sam and Cas declined.

"I think Alex and I need to talk alone," Alexandra said, "Logan, get the boys a beer," She smiled taking her younger selves hand, Alex paused at the coldness of her older self's hand, but shrugged it away.

Sam frowned at the new plan, "I don't think-" he began but Dean cut him off. "After you," he said to Logan patronizingly.

Logan smirked and made his way towards the kitchen with Dean following. Sam hung back, giving younger Alex a pointed look, letting her know she doesn't have to be alone.

Alex smiled to tell Sam that she would be fine, but before she got the chance her and her older self were already gone.

-o-

Logan smiled at the worried expression on the boys face, "She'll be fine. Alexandra will take care of her."

"She better," Dean muttered looking around for a chair finding on he took a seat Sam leaned against the door frame and Cas stood in-between the Winchesters.

"We've only known Alex less that a day you can understand that we're a lil protective," Sam said.

Logan grinned looking at Sam, "She obviously knows you in her world, if that death grip meant anything." He chuckled, handing Dean a beer, "I bet I hate you guys in her world."

Dean took the beer and opened it. "Why would you hate us? Unless you love her?" He looked pointedly at him and took a swig of his beer.

Logan smiled, "I care about Alex," he looked at Sam, "But sometimes you're with a girl because she has something you want, power, answers." he turned to Cas, "Or sometimes you just want to get laid."

Sam clenched his jaw, "So you're using her?"

"Alexandra and I have an understanding, she gets what she wants from me and I get what I want from her." He looked cockily at Sam, "I'd be careful with that one, she normally gets what she wants from guys."

"don't know what she could want from us besides going back to the other us," Dean shrugged, "she just can't stay away" he smiled smugly at Logan. Sam rolled his eyes, "We wouldn't use her." he said,

"She is powerful," Cas added. "But her conscious is clouded. She is still hurting and confused." Sam and Dean looked at Cas lips in a thin disapproving line.

Logan looked at Castiel; "you seem to know a lot." He grinned. "So tell me angel boy how are you three going to keep her safe if shit hit's the fan. Right now Alexandra and I are the only two who know she's here. But if her enemies find her? She'll be dead before you know it."

"Her enemies?" Sam inquired.

"We can handle ourselves," Dean said.

"We will return her to her own time." Cas relied.

Logan turned to Sam, almost growling "Let's just say, Lucifer isn't just looking for you Sam." showing more emotion then he intended, "Alexandra and I will be in the area until Alex goes home. I'd rather she stays under our care but I doubt you'd go along with that" Logan said.

"Your right. We wouldn't let her stay with you. It's Alex inside of her but that's still our Magsie" Dean stated.

Sam looked at Dean, wondering if maybe Dean didn't realize they had a chance to find out answers here. Instead he was wasting time having a pissing contest with Logan. "why is Lucifer after Alex?"

"Lets just say if he found out she was here, without her full power and with you his favorite vessel, he'd hit the jackpot." Logan looked at the ceiling smiling; "Looks like our women are home, Better be on our best behavior boys" Not a moment later did the two Alex's appear in the kitchen.

Younger Alex looking a little pale and less for ware. The boys noticing Alex's state tensed. Sam quickly stood beside Alex. "Hey you alright?" He asked her. Dean was only a short second behind Sam, ready to defend. "What'd you do to her?" he accused.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Alex said "I guess I'm just not use to traveling that way," she laughed obviously lying.

Alexandra looked at her, then to the boys. "She'll be fine."

"She better be." Dean growled, hoping like hell whatever happened hadn't damaged Magsie.

Sam put his hand on her arm. "Are you sure you're alright?" he walked her to the beat up sofa and nudged her to take a seat.

"Guys," Alex said sitting down, "I'm fine, really." she smiled at the brothers "It's just a trip meeting your future self." and learning things you'll never forget. She thought sarcastically.

"Alex has just seen a lot," Alexandra said, "She'll be fine." Sam and Dean gave Alexandra a skeptical look. "If you're sure you're alright," Dean said slowly. "We should probably get going" Sam nodded.

"Will you reconsider your position in this war? Will you fight with us?" Cas asked Alexandra; Dean's lips became an irritated line.

"We'll do fine without her Cas." Dean said.

"Dean," Sam began

"No it's obvious they don't care. We are not beggars." He stalked out of the abandoned house annoyed. "Let's go! The sooner we get Magsie back the sooner this Nightmare is over."

"Hear that Alex" Logan said grinning, "They think you're a nightmare." Alex got off the sofa saying nothing to Logan, but trying to hide behind a blank expression, tried to hide the hurt of his words and how close to home they had hit.

She shook her head and looked away wanting to get out of this house, this world and this body. She just needed out period. Turning to walk away Logan took hold of her arm, "Let go," she hissed he shook his head, "You can't trust them Alex, they'd kill you themselves if it meant getting back what they truly love. Don't be a fooled."

Sam noticed Logan's hold on Alex and tensed. He made to move in between them but dean beat him to it, having come back in the house wondering what was taking so long. "Let her go." he seethed, taking only a few quick steps before getting into Logan's face.

Sam tugged on Alex's other arm gently for her to stand at his side, not wanting her to be in the middle if they should come to blows.

Alex put her hand on Dean's chest gently, pushing him away with surprising ease an tugged her arm out of Sam's hand.

Logan looked at her frowning, "Don't be a fool Alex"

"I'm not a fool," she breathed out, "I know where I stand, I know my place."

"You'll always be last to them Alex. In this world and yours. Stay with us, we'll get you back home. We're the ones that care about you, not them"

Sam stepped in this time, feeling rapidly irritated with Logan's words. He could see that his worlds were bothering Alex and he didn't like seeing her upset, didn't like seeing that face upset, Magsie face. It wasn't right. "You don't know anything Logan," He stated simply,

"She's staying with us" Dean said through clench teeth.

"You only care because she's wearing your girlfriend" Logan snapped, "If it came down to only saving one of them, you should wouldn't hesitate to kill her."

"Logan!" Alex yelled, "Just- Just stop okay?" she felt like she couldn't breath, the room was spinning the air was so thick she wanted to choke. she rubbed her temples with her fingers, "I can take care of myself" And I wont trust them, she said silently sending it to Logan.

'If they don't get her back your dead.' his pleading voice floated across her mind. She nodded, swallowing hard. "We should go" she said quietly.

Cas, who had been silent decided it was time to say his piece upon hearing what Alex had said, "Alex is in our care. As it is our fault she is not in her world," He began staring at Logan and glancing at Alexandra before landing his gaze on Alex, "If you'd rather be in their care..."

"What?" Dean bellowed, "No way! She staying with us. That's final."

"Dean," Sam started at he was beginning to see that everything was getting to be a bit to much for her. he didn't want her to get the wrong idea about them and if she were Magsie she wouldn't take this from anyone. Them deciding where and with who she should stay he turned to her, "Cas is right, Alex." He place a hand on her shoulder "You can stay with Logan if you'd like-"

"SAM!" Dean warned but Sam ignored him.

"But, It'd give us a peace of mind if you'd stay with us."

"I'm going with you" she said then looking at Logan, "and he wont stop me, will you? this time Alexandra spook up, "No he wont, we have business to attend to," She paused her eyes going to her partner calling him off, "Logan" Alexandra gaze then went to Alex, "Remember what I said Alex," she stopped closer to her younger self. "Be safe." she smiled, "goodbye." She could almost feel empathy for the young girl in front of her. The road she was going to travel wasn't easy, nor was it something that you can get out of alive

Sam pursed his lips, lightly touching Alex's arm asking permission to escort her out. She moved her arm away, not wanting to be touched right now.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, but before she could answer dean did for her "Of course she is. Let's go!" Sam sighed, as he followed Dean Out the door.

Alex nodded her head a bit, and in a blink of an eye both Alexandra and Logan where gone. Alex let out a sigh of relief.

Cas gave Alex a sympathetic look. Allowing his eyes to speaking everything her couldn't say out loud.

Alex sighed, "Let's go. Dean's probably getting ready to shoot something with rock salt and I'd rather not be his target" Cas nodded, leading the way out, vanishing as soon as they crossed the threshold.

* * *

AN: Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah. I had another, longer version of this chapter. (ask Elm, I bitchly made her redo it, like a trillion times) but I can no longer find it on my comp. I'm pretty positive my comp is possessed by a ghost, that eats/steals/messes up my stories. :(

Anyways, I hope you enoy.

PS! there are pics up on my homepage, so go check them out ;)


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as she was in the car she rested her head on the cold window, feeling very drained. "What do we do now?" she asked mostly to herself.

"We figure out how to get you back to the other us," Sam answered with a sigh.

"And when you get back…" Dean began, staring the car and pulling out. "Whatever future you told you, you should let us know." Sam gave Dean a shocked look.

"I can't," Alex said, not even bothering to explain. She wished she could tell them but Alexandra words earlier went through her head.

"You can't or you won't?" Dean accused.

"Dean, c'mon," Sam groaned.

"No Sam!" he regarded Alex intently. "You can change our fate Alex. You can stop us from making the mistakes we've made. This world is screwed but yours doesn't have to be. You can save us!"

"Don't you think I've tried to save you already Dean?" Alex asked her voice rose. "But you never listen to me. I'm just some girl you and your brother saved, who you can't get rid of." she shook her head her anger flaring. "I can't change your fate!" she yelled, "I can barley change mine"

"So that's it? Dean challenged. "You're just going to give up on us? On yourself? Just cause we won't listen? We listen, Alex. We hear everything. We understand everything we're just stubborn pig-headed fools. We've lost so much Alex and we'll lose more. But, hey, if you want to throw in the towel fine. We'll get you back like we said we will and you can watch us lose everything." he clenched his jaw. "Magsie wouldn't have given up."

"Well, If you hadn't noticed, I'm not Magsie!" Alex growled. "You don't understand a damn thing about me. You haven't even asked about me; you're so worried about your precious Magsie getting home you can't even think that maybe, just fucking maybe you aren't the only one who's lost everything." _Or is going too, _she thought bitterly trying not to cry.

"And until Dean, you make Magsie feel like freak because she's different. Or you Sam? Push her away because you're so scared to care about someone again that you make her life hell- don't say what she would or wouldn't do" she took a deep breath and continued. "No matter what I tell you, you wont change a damn thing. Except maybe I end up dead, and y-you" she stuttered "have more guilt then before. So stop this car and let me out right now. I can get myself back home" she said hitting the door of the impala.

Dean jerks the car to the side of the road. he had no intention of letting her walk or go anywhere but he knew they needed to talk sort this out, and like hell was he going to endanger his baby. Not for something as ridiculous as a disagreement of what should or shouldn't be done. especially when it was obvious as to what SHOULD be done.

As soon as the car stopped Alex got out, slamming the door trying to frustrate Dean. he had no right saying those things, "Urgh" she growled kicking dirt, she wanted to break something to destroy what was left, to crawl out of this skin.

"Hey!" Dean got out, walking around the car to face her. "Respect my car, damnit!"

Sam also got out, "Dean! enough with you're stupid car." He yelled, "Alex look-"

"You and your car can go to hell" she yelled, then cringed at her choice of words but she didn't back down or say sorry. She stared angrily at Dean "I'm not your perfect Magsie Dean, so don't think I'm going to act like her!"

Dean scoffed "Magsie isn't perfect but she sure as hell never lied to us, she sure as hell never gave up!" he argued back bugged eyed with frustration.

"I've only ever tried to protect you!" Alex argued back, throwing her hands out, "Anything I do always gets thrown back in my face" her mind felt like it was breaking. She was forgetting that these weren't her Dean and Sam- they weren't the ones she was truly mad at. But she couldn't stop the angry words from flowing "You can't control me Dean!"

"You think if we could control you we'd be wasting our time here!" Dean screamed.

"Dean!" Sam reprimanded. This was getting out of control things were being said that could and would be regretted later. But how could he salvage this? "look, lets just all take a deep breath before things-"

"Stop wasting my time damn it!" Dean yelled completely ignoring Sam. "Get in the car!" He motioned for the car glaring at Alex his nostrils flaring the vein in his neck pulsating threateningly

"You want me back in that car?" Alex said, "Then make me."

"If that what you want sweetheart," Dean growled, making his way to her, each step heavy with anger. Sam tried to get in his way, tried to calm him but dean shoved him aside ready to grab her and haul her ass in the car. Even go as far as to lock her up in the trunk. 'I'm sure I've got a spell in there somewhere…' he thought.

As soon as Dean was close enough to reach her, Alex made her move, ducking down kicking her leg out swiping his out from under him, making him fall to his ass. He looked up at her stunned, "Is that all you got Deany pooh?"

'Deany pooh?' he thought, scowling up at her. He quickly got up, dusting himself ready to charge at her.

"Enough!" Sam yelled, pushing Dean back and glaring at Alex. "Geez, I know the both of you are upset but now really isn't the time." he turned to Alex, "look Alex, I get it alright, you can only do so much but all we are asking is that you try a little bit harder that's all."

Try harder the two words echoed in her head, all she does is try. And it's never good enough, she's never good enough, no matter how hard she tries. She shook her head, at him unable to speak.

Sam face scrunched in confusion at her reaction to his words, he tried stepping closer to her making amends for his unknown offence. But she stepped back, hands out telling him to stay where he was. He sighed, feeling like time was running out and they really didn't have time for this.

'_Magsie wouldn't harp on this when they have more important things, to worry about' _he thought glancing at Dean who from the look on his face was thinking the same. He sighed, running his hand have his face frustrated and tried.

Their thoughts were loud and clear, they had been the whole time. And as much as Alex was trying to sheild them from herself, she couldn't, not when her anger was high, when her world was falling down around her. Her control wasn't nearly as good as she had hoped. '_Cas'_ Alex hoped this would work, really not wanting to get back in the car with them. Or even look at them, _'I need you.'_ she searched for his mind, hoping he would get her message. _'please.' _

Cas appeared almost instantly. The whoosh of his wings blowing up everyone's hair. He stared inquiringly at Alex before casting his curious gaze at the brothers. "Alex?" he tilted his head to the side.

She walked towards the angel quickly, keep her eyes away from Sam and Dean. "Can you take me to the motel, please?" she asked him, her voice soft.

Cas frowned at the distraught look expressed on her face. He glanced at the brothers and nodded placing a hand on her shoulder. They disappeared and reappeared in motel immediately. A faint growl of frustration echoing in their ears from dean at their departure.

"Thank you Cas," Alex said, grateful to the angel in front of her. "I wasn't sure you'd come…" she bit back a cry that was threatening to escape. How could it be that the only one she felt at peace with here, was the one who tried to kill her.

"Its my pleasure" Cas said a smile on his face. He hesitated in leaving, still seeing the saddened look her face, not liking it. "Is something bothering you?" he asked softly, he's had meaningful talks with Magsie but Alex was different and has different needs.

She shook her head, biting her lip. "They want me to tell Dean and Sam," she paused, "My Dean and Sam everything. About Lucifer, about, about everything." She sat on the motel bed, exhausted.

"All I want to do is tell them, to be strong enough to fight this for them. But I-" she paused, unsure of the words to say "I don't know if telling them will only make it worse. If I tell them and this still happened, it'll kill them that they couldn't stop it," she looked down at her hands "It'll kill me that I couldn't save them."

Cas frowned. "I have no doubt in my mind you are strong Alex, I have no doubt in my minds the decisions you make are made with your best intentions" He extended an unsure hand to her face, capturing a teetering tear at the corner of her eye. "Sam and dean's fates have thus far been preordained and the decisions they make are what seal their fate. It is unfair of them to ask you to assist them when it is known that they are still in capable of setting aside their own human emotions. It your nature to feel."

"Is it Cas?" she asked, "All I'm feeling now is useless. Maybe the Alex here has it right, to feel as little as possible. Maybe that's my fate, maybe that's what god has in store for me."

"Our father..." Cas stopped then, "Every human has a place on earth. A purpose; you may not know your purpose yet, Alex. It seems however, at this moment it is with the Winchesters"

"They don't want me..."

He tilted his head at her waiting for her to turn her head to look at him. "Would you be able to leave them? could you find it in yourself to leave them? I can see in your heart, Alex. You love them." He gave her a small smile, there were times that Caswished he could feel love, that he knew of someone that would love him. Not just care for him as the Winchesters and Magsiecare. But to truly love, as Magsie and Alex loves the Winchesters.

"If it meant saving them I'd leave." She turned and looked into Cas blue eyes. She could see the world he was missing, the longing he felt. It was in her own eyes too. She saw the same emotions every time she looked at her reflection, but something else in his eyes surprised her. It was that she could see herself, and not Magsie.

He was looking at her, not the body she had. "Sometimes," she began whispering, "Sam and Dean get caught off guard when they see me," she sighed, "theres' this light that goes out of their eyes as soon as they remember I'm not Magsie. Then they refuse to look at me, like it hurts. Like I hurt them."

She shook her head, stairing up at the angel "but you don't look away like you hate me Cas. You look at me like you see me." her eyes were questioning, "Why is that?"

Cas smiled, "I do see you Alex," he tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, slightly aware that he was acting a little out of character, "You are hard to miss." He finished.

She smiled, looking at him. It was the first nice thing someone said to her while she was here. She knew it was wrong, but that didn't stop her from leaning up, or stop her hand from touching his neck gently or breathing out "I'm going to kiss you," inches from his mouth giving him a time to move away if he wanted. But he didn't- so she kissed him. his lips were chapped on hers, but it felt right- it felt peaceful. Both hands went to back of his straying into his hair, pausing to look at him, when he didn't move away she kissed again, this time with a new hunger.

Cas wasn't sure how to react. She had given him a warning, given him a chance to object but he couldn't find it in himself to reject her, she exhibited a strength that he sound alluring. So he allowed his vessel to respond. To take over and trapped into the feeling he should feel when a woman kissed a man.

The scent of castiel filled up her sense, the taste of him on her lips did nothing to ease the tension growing in her body. She tried to force herself to move away but didn't. She tried to stop her hands from exploring underneath his trench cost, she really really tried to stop; but something came over her, and she couldn't

And with the small moans leaving his mouth, she didn't think he'd stop ether.

The door to the motel slowly opened, Sam and Dean's voice floating the air, yet the two seemed to intoxicated with one another to take notice- that was until they heard a familiar, "What the fuck?" from dean and a somewhat unfamiliar gasp from Sam. Cas immediately pulled away.

_'oh'_ Alex said stepping away from the man- angel she was just kissing, trying to catch her breath. She fixed her shirt which somehow had risen up, showing more flesh. "This is bad," she swallowed a whisper, "very very back" She forced a smile that didn't look innocent at all, with her flushed cheeks and swollen lips "Um...Hi? guys?" her voice was still very much breathless.

Dean's fists clenched tightly at his sides he closed his eyes taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Maybe if he pretended he didn't see Cas kissing Magsie- Alex he conscious corrected. he was kissing Alex. Same difference, he countered angrily.

"what's going on? Sam asked cautiously stepping in further he wasn't as ignorant to reality as dean wanted to be. He knew what he saw was a little crazy, Cas in a major lip lock with someone was crazy enough, it being with a someone who was in Magsie body blew his mind. Its not as if Cas went around kissing women.

"I kissed him," Alex shouted a little louder then needed, "Its not his fault."

Deans face became red, he marched the rest of the way inside the motel toward them, more specifically Cas. "what the fuck Cas!" He said fiercely in his face. "We're supposed to be trying to get Magsie back, not make out with the girl that stole her body."

Sam just stayed silent, a little unsure of how he should be feeling.

"Hey!" Alex said stepping in the way of Dean, she felt oddly protective of Cas"Leave him Alone," She glared at Dean "If you need to be mad at anyone, be mad at me! I kiss'd him! not the other way around!" She growled, "So leave him alone."

Dean glared at Alex, "Stay outta this! you already on thin ice!"

"Dean," Sam murmured

"What Sammy what?" he rounded on Sam

"Uh..." Sam stalled,

"Exactly," Dean deadpanned seriously. "Look, " he closed his eyes, breathing in and out again he opened them, "just.. Cas maybe you should go." Cas stared intensely at Dean then Sam. "No!" Alex said glaring at Dean, "you can't make him." She looked at Cas embarrassed "Unless he wants to go."

Cas glanced at the brothers before giving Alex a reassuring look, "I am needed here. To help restore order to both our worlds." he sent her a sympathetic look, letting her know that he hadn't expected what conspired between herself and himself but he had no real regret for it either. He rather enjoyed it.

Alex smiled at him before turning her gaze to dean and Sam, "So is there anything else you want to yell at me about Dean?" She stood, hands on her hips.

Dean opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again, yet still nothing came out. Sam shook his head a smirk playing across his handsome features. "I think he trying to say he's sorry for yelling at you before. Right Dean?" He reached out a hand, took dean's chin in his hand and nodded his head for him Dean glared at Sam smacked his hand away and stalked towards the table muttering under his breath incoherently he sat back in the chair and began to work.

Sam glance at the two, "It was just a little weird seeing Cas kiss a girl" He tried to explain smiling politely but it difficult to miss the pain he was trying to hide.

Cas nodded curtly looking away he hadn't intended to cause any pain with the brothers. This somewhat familiar feeling of guilt that only dean has ever been able to make him feel and now Sam had managed to as well. He frowned deciding to sit on one of the beds.

"Hey Sam" Alex said suddenly, "I need a cherry coke, want to walk to the machine with me?" she wanted to make things right

"umm…" Sam glanced over at dean who was diligently working on the journal determinedly ignoring everyone in the room. he leaned forward towards Alex. "are you sure shouldn't talking to dean?" He nodded pointedly at his older brother. Dean was definitely more upset about the whole thing than he was he had a deeper connection with Magsie than he'll ever lead on.

Alex bit her lip, she was scared to talk to deal he hated her. "I'll talk to him in a bit, but now I want to talk to you"

Sam sighed and nodded "Sure" he opened the door for her and allowed her to step out first then followed after shutting the door behind him letting Dean know he and Alex were going to get a drink from the machines which received a grunt from dean.

"I'm sorry" her voice was quiet "It was stupid to kiss Cas, " glancing at the body she wore, "under the circumstances."

Sam sighed he ran a hand through his shaggy hair "Its alight I guess" with a small pause before continuing "I'm sorry to for putting all the pressure on you its just.. "he looked away "knowing that there's another set of us out there and that someone can actual help prevent it..." he stared at her "I know we're mostly likely to make the same mistakes, well at least dean will; but I hadn't had anyone while dean was in hell, but now I'll have you. if I had Magsie..."he trailed off, would he be different if he had Magsie?

"I'm sorry, Sam" she bit her lip turning around facing him, "If I tell you and dean, if nothing changes and you still make the same mistakes this time around, you'll hate yourself more. And Sam," she paused, her voice begging him to understand "I'd rather you hate me for keeping this secret, then hate yourself for not being able to stop fate."

Sam scoffed "Well most likely hate ourselves more than hate you. in fact, I doubt we'd really hate you. Hell we know the angels manipulated us and I was played like fiddle by Ruby" He scowled. "and we still blame ourselves more than anything. I hate to bring her up again, cause I know you don't really like her but..." He trailed taking break by breathing in. He couldn't do it. He started at her apologetically again he'll never be able to find the right words. He hung his head ashamed.

"But?" Alex put her hand on Sam's arm. "You can tell me anything, I wont get mad." She gave him

A small smile. "No, never mind" he shook his head "just, know that I'm sorry" he put his hand in his pocket beginning to feel uncomfortable "We should head back in"

"No," she frowned "Sam what is it?" she looked into his big puppy dog eyes, eyes that she's never been able to stand seeing so broken, "I'm staying right here till you tell me" she poked him in the stomach "if that doesn't work I'll just force it out of you." she said grinning.

Sam smiled at her, "I would, but I know your not to happy with Magsie" he trailed "I'm sorry we bring her up but she's" he looked away sighing "she's a constant reminder to Dean and I that not everything that happens in our life is bad. she's the one that brings us out of our funk." he stared at her apologetically again but he couldn't help it he was missing Magsie more than he thought he would.

"I don't hate Magsie Sam, I don't even dislike her. I'm jealous of her."

"Jealous of her? why?"

"She has you guys," at his confused expression she continued, " I can tell by the way you guys talk about her, and miss her how much you love and trust her" sighing, she continued "I just feel like I'm never going to have that. And it makes me extremely jealous."

"Look Alex," Sam began placing a hand on her shoulder "we don't know you right now we just met you so yeah, we're a little cautious around you but that's it alright, nothing against you, really" He ran his hand up and down her arms soothingly, reassuringly.

"Its not just you," she said sighing, trying to find the words to explain. Her statement wasn't about them at all, but about her and her Winchesters. "There really isn't much difference between how you treat me and my Sam and Dean." She smiled sadly, "It just showed me how much closer I could be with them, if they let me in" if they wanted too, she amended silently. She shook her head laughing, "I love them you know." She looked into Sam's eyes, "And It hurts when they push me away. When you push me away."

"I do have a bad habit of doing that don't I?" Sam laughed lightly. He nudged her playfully before sobering up. "Listen Alex. I get it. Really i do. Just... Try to understand that... We're hurting probably as much as you are. Misery doesn't always like company and if we could avoid hurting you we will." he looked at the door to their room pointedly.

"I've hurt you guys my share of times. Maybe..." she sighed, "maybe Logan's right, maybe I'm better off not in your life, not as much as I am. It hard, being in love with you guys." She heard her mistake, but kept going, hoping Sam hadn't cached 'in with you guys' "The walls you have around you are unbreakable, at lest for me. You guys don't seem to have any problem letting others in, its just me." and I'm getting sick of it... she thought, sadly.

She looked at the door. "How much you want to beat Dean's pacing the room, about ready to sneak a glance out the window to make sure I'm not trying to off his brother." She laughed, then getting back to the subject at hand "I'm really sorry, about you guys walking in on the kiss like that. It just happened, I wouldn't change it and I really don't regret it." She smirked, "for an angel he sure knows how to kiss." She frowned, "I'm going to hell."

"Don't worry about Dean. he'll get over it. Just give him some time." he sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. Then what he said registered in his mind. She was in love with them? The both of them? At the same time? he frowned. "And the whole Cas thing? Just forget about it." Lord knows he wants to. He began to walk back toward their room. Shoulders slumped, head hung.

He felt as though he were talking in circles with Alex. Nothing he said seemed to make her get out of her funk about them "hurting her". It was all unintentional, it really was. But she can't continue to self deprecate herself all the time. Feeling sorry for herself. Must be exhausting for their other selves having to constantly tell her she was wanted. That what ever bickering was going on had nothing to do with her directly it was just the situation. But he felt he couldn't tell her that. She'd probably turn it into another thing we do to make her feel bad. Sam found that Alex's insecurity was really beginning to get to him.

Alex could feel Sam annoyance, she could feel that he hated this conversation, that he felt like he was walking on egg shells. And she didn't blame him, she should have known she couldn't truly talk to him. He was Sam Winchester, This world or her own, her talking did nothing but make everything worse.

I should just keep my mouth shut. she thought, trying not to cry. She let Sam walk to back into the motel, she didn't follow and he didn't seem to notice. Instead, she walked to the soda machine, realizing she didn't have change for the thing. It almost felt like the straw that broke the a camels back.

She bite her lip trying not to cry.

"A freak'in soda! I just want one thing to be right" She kicked the machine, denting it.

* * *

AN: *sigh* this was a hard part to write, for myself as well as Elm.

As writers you become very overprotective of your characters, whether they are original characters or cannon ones. And to say we bashed heads writing this would be putting it lightly. I was upset with the way Dean and Sam treated Alex, and wouldn't give her a chance. Elm was upset with Alex for making this already hard situation worse for the brothers. Both of us finding faults with each-others characters, so by proxy with eachother. Tho, fighting with a friend and other writer is never fun, or a good thing, I hope you can see the emotion in the writing, both our characters sides, faults and all, and enjoy it. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT A/N**: Hey guys, It's been forever. The hurricane kicked my ass, the power is out at my house. Thankfully we're at my brothers for who knows how long, (they just got their power back on last night) my family kinda made a camp at his house. & I don't have work until next week So that means writing is what i'll be doing! So i'm going to try to update most if not ALL my stories. Some more then others (just because I had worked on them weeks before the power went out.) Also, Im posting a Vampire Diaries/Twilight & maybe possibly Supernatural Crossover.. the plot bunny is hopping around in my head and... we'll see where that goes. Also, im going to try to rewrite/edit twist of fate So keep a look out for that. & Thank you for sticking with me this long. I hope you all are safe & warm! & enjoy :)

* * *

As soon as Sam walked back in Dean looked up from his working. "Where's Alex?" He asked him.

Sam looked over his shoulder, realizing that she hadn't followed him back in. He returned his gaze back to Dean and shrugged.

"You left her out there by herself?" Dean said angrily.

"I thought she was right behind me!" Sam countered.

Cas made to get up and get her but Dean stopped him. "No you don't Casanova. Sit down. I'll get her." He got up strenuously and trotted his way toward the door. He peeked out and noticed her a little ways away from the room, still standing next to the soda machine. "Hey!" He called out to her as he walked further out the room, walking nonchalantly to her.

-0-

"Hey!"

She heard his voice like a gun in the night; it was loud and made her heart start to race. It also made her want to flee. She wondered how far she could run before he chased her down.

She turned around frowning, "Yeah?" trying hard not to sound as upset as she really was crossing her arms over her chest, hoping whatever yelling he would do, he'd get it over quick. Like a Band-Aid she thought sarcastically to herself.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself," he said simply when he approached her. "Come back inside. It's getting cold anyway and the last thing we need is for you to get sick." He stared down at her sadly. His shoulders were no longer tensed but slumped, like Sam's had been. His demeanor seemed defeated. He looked up at the sky before staring back at her expectantly, a brow cocked upward as if to say 'well, ya coming?'

"I don't really get cold," she mumbled, not meeting his eye. "If it'd be okay, I'd rather just stay out here for a few minutes." She tried really hard to keep the tears back, but one slipped out, and she turned away quickly praying he didn't notice.

Dean's face softened at the glistening tear but understood that she wouldn't want him to notice. In some ways, Alex was very sensitive, but in others, she was like him; she didn't want to show herself as weak even when that was all she felt.

Again, he couldn't help but compare her to Magsie, how different she is to her and how easy this conversation would be if it was Magsie in front of him.

'_But this isn't Magsie, This is someone else and you really need to cut her some slack. This isn't her world and you're not the Dean Winchester she's used to. '_

Dean sighed. He leaned on the soda machine. "Hey," he said tentatively nudging her slightly with his hand. "Everything's going to be alright. I'll get you back to your world. OK?

"And then what?" she asked her voice breaking with emotion, "I watch you die to save Sam," she wiped her cheeks, trying to rid the tears that kept betraying her. "I watch Sam destroy himself trying save you?" She shook her head, "I can't do this." She felt so weak, so small in this world. "I need you, I need you to be there for me. And you wont be." She shook her head, "you'll be gone, Dean." She didn't care that she sounded like a baby, or that her eyes were over flowing with tears, and that her nose was runny. "You're the only family I have. And I'm going to have to watch you die or let Sam die." She felt drained, "I can't-" she gasped, suddenly feeling faint. "I'm not ready to watch you die!"

Dean quickly made his way to her and wrapped her in his arms. Shushing her and caressing her hair soothingly. "It's OK. Everything will be Ok" He repeated over and over. He pulled away after a while and stared into her eyes- Magsie's eyes- and saw the pain and fear she had been trying to hold in for who knows how long.

"You're right." He sighed, "I'll probably make that deal and will probably leave you. But I need you to be strong for Sam. Just like I needed Sam to be strong but his big pig-headed ass pushed everyone away while I was... on my hellatus." He glanced at Alex to review her reaction she scrunched her nose, He chuckled admitting it was lame.

"C'mon Alex. You've said you've been traveling with us for a while now right?" He wiped at her tear stained cheeks. He's never been able to be this close to Magsie and found himself grateful that Alex would allow him to be this close.

"You of all people should know that eventually one us isn't going to make it. This time, it just happens to be me. But you can be there for Sam. You like Sam remember? Made out with him and all that?" He winked at her.

"You kissed me once," she hiccupped, "But said it was a mistake, that you couldn't use me like that." She shook her head, not telling him how much she was willing to let him use her, "You do stupid things, and you say these things that hurt me." She looked into his eyes, "But I've always considered you my anchor, my safe haven," She put her head on Dean's chest breathing in the smell of him; Like leather and gunpowder, like home.

"I can't lose you Dean," she mumbled into him. "I can't. I'll make the Deal before I ever let that happen." A light in her eyes flickered on. She could make the deal, she could get Sam back if he died- she'd save Sam, she'd save Dean and by doing so she would be saving them from this fate.

Dean winced at her words. She needed him; She needed him more than Sam had, More than even Magsie had and he leaves her in her world. Could he be a bigger jerk? Yes. He frowned.

He peeled her away from him so that he can look at her sternly. "Don't you dare," He warned. "Don't you dare think about making that deal. Sam's my responsibility not yours." He began to get upset all over again.

"If you think you making that deal is gonna make things better, make me not be angry with you, you have another thing coming. It's not your job to look out for us." He smiled despite himself. How many times as he said that Magsie? Never had he thought he'd have to say it to someone from a different world.

"No, don't you get it!" She smiled at him, the first true smile she had given him. "It's perfect Dean. If I'm the one to make the Deal, then the first seal is never broken. Sam doesn't lose you, you won't lose Sam. Everything will work out. It makes perfect sense. If I can't stop him from dying, I can bring him back, and I can save you" She held on to his arms, her eyes wide and filled with a light, she was talking as if she was telling him she won the lottery.

Dean sighed shaking his head. "No, Alex! You don't get it." He placed his hands sternly on her shoulders. "Sooner or later the Demons, the Angels, they'll find a way. You make that deal for me and all that's gonna achieve is Sam feeling like it was his fault, Just like he did when I made that deal." He shook his head "I'll feel like I've failed you."

He took a breath. "And what about when it is time for you to go? What happens to us then? What if they come after Sam again? I'd still have to make that deal. I'm almost sure of it." Dean glanced at the room.

"Do you really wanna leave Sam that way? I thought you cared about him? Don't you? This'll hurt him just as much as my making the deal will have had." He returned his gaze on hers except his was pleading. Sam's his little brother, His responsibility.

He just knew the other him wouldn't allow Alex to do that for him. More importantly, he didn't think the other him could watch Sam fall apart because the one girl he was almost certain he's falling for, made a deal to save his life. Knowing what it did to him when their father made the deal; He shook his head. No. I can't let her do that. "Promise me you won't do that Alex." He said, voice breaking. "You don't have to tell us anything, just..."

"Dean," she said his name, almost like a prayer. She cupped his cheeks, "I won't let you die. If I have to wage a war against god himself, I will. I will stop them from every hurting you. I will not let you go to hell; do you hear me Dean Winchester? I won't let you do that. Not to me, and not to Sammy." she shook her head, "Without me you guys will be in pain, sure." she swallowed hard, "but without each other you guys break. And I can't let that happen. Not this time."

Dean sighed. She still didn't get it. She'll have lost her life for nothing. He knows the Angels wanted this. They let him go to Hell and let him break. But she won't let this go. Maybe he had misjudged her. "C'mon. Let's get back in there you stubborn girl you," He grabbed her hand and dragged her back not allowing her to object. If she doesn't get cold that's fine, but he was beginning to freeze his ass off. "We have strawberry soda in our fridge anyway." He added over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah," Alex looked back at the machine, really wishing for a cherry coke, not liking strawberry soda at all. Actually finding the combination of strawberry and soda horrible, She moved her hand out of Dean's, remembering he isn't her Dean. That he probably didn't want her hanging on his hand like a school girl.

Dean stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. He let out a frustrated sigh. "What now?" He groaned

"Nothing" Alex said tiredly not meeting his gaze "I just want to get home," She walked passed him, eyes down shoulders stiff with tension.

Dean rolled his eyes and opened the door for her. Alex walked in, ignoring the two men in the room and the one behind her. She walked to the empty bed, sat down feeling every emotion in the book, grateful, sadness, anger, scared, hate, and confusion.

Cas glanced at Alex, "Everything alright?" he said cautiously.

No, I'm not even close to being alright. She thought. "I'm fine" her voice sounded fake to her own ears "Really" she smiled hoping he wouldn't see past it.

Cas nodded, he didn't want to push it, so instead he gave her knee a supportive pat before looking inquiringly at the brothers who exhibited exhaustion, frustration and just an urgent need to get things done and over with. Neither brothers looked their way, Dean returned to the journal and Sam sat across from him, getting the blueprints of the shop preparing for everything and anything.

After a while, Sam's curiosity got the better of him as he peered at Dean for what seemed like the thousandth time. He opened his mouth but Dean raised a hand to stop him "Don't" he whispered, "trust me you don't wanna know. And even if you did I don't think there's anything we can do about it" Sam arched a brow, If Dean wanted him to stop thinking about their talk then he shouldn't have fed his curiosity with that bail "Stop what?" He said before he could stop himself.

Dean regarded Alex and Cas, they didn't seem to be paying them any attention. He sighed, nodding at Sam, leaning forward journal in his hands as he were going to ask Sam something about the journal "Alex plans to make the deal for me when she gets back" He confessed in a low whisper

"What?" Sam said giving Alex a meaningful glimpse, "that's crazy, she can't do that!"

"You try telling her that." Dean shrugged.

* * *

A/N: Review? :)

p.s This chapter like the ones before were co written, sadly I no longer speak to Elm Treigh and havent' in a long while. But I still suggest you go to her verison to see what my Dean and Sam were up to while all this was going on. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sam pursed his lips and stared at Alex, emotions clouding his mind he stood up, having to talk to her to get the idea of saving him out of her head.

"Sam, no" Dean warned in a low growl, "Just let it go. She's made up her mind. There's no talking sense to that girl."

Sam shook his head at his brother, no, he thought, he couldn't let her do that. He couldn't. He stalked over to her sitting across from her on the other bed, he took a deep sigh but didn't know how to start.

Alex looked up, brow raised at his expression. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Dean," He replied as though that one word would explain everything.

Alex looked over at Dean who was ignoring her, "Dean what?" She asked confused.

"He told me what you plan to do," he glanced at Cas who was sitting next to him, looking ahead dazing off into space

"Cas, you mind giving us some space" Sam asked, Cas gave Alex a long look before nodding then stood up and walked to take Sam's place at the table with Dean. Dean gave him a clipped nod, but didn't look at him.

"Sam," Alex sighed, "you said it yourself, try harder. If I can pull this off..." She stopped, and looked into his eyes sadly, "If it means saving you and Dean, I'd do anything."

"By sacrificing yourself," Sam scoffed shaking his head "That's not trying harder Alex. That's being selfish, you can't make that deal."

"I'm making that deal without your permission" she glared at him, "I won't let Dean go to hell,"

"You don't get it Mag- Alex" he quickly amended, hoping she hadn't noticed the flub. "They wanted this. Yellow eyes planned this for centuries, the damn angels wanted this. You make that deal you go to hell, we'll be stuck with that guilt, but believe me sooner or later they'll find a way to break the seal. They'll find a way for us to start and finish this. Only we won't have your help, you'll be in hell."

"But it won't be Dean." she yelled, then taking a deep breath, "Trust me. You two will be fine without me. Maybe Magsie in my world can fill the void." She said sarcastically, glaring at Sam.

Sam stood up to his full height, towering over Alex. "You'd really take Magsie away from whatever life she's living, normal or not to watch us?" he asked her incredulously. Then a thought came to him. He shook his head laughing. Why hadn't he thought of this before. He looked over his shoulder at Dean. Dean cocked a brow at him, curious. Sam laugh became lauder as he returned his attention to Alex. "You can't make that Deal."

He's laughing at me. Alex thought hurt. I'm trying to save him and his brother and he's laughing at me. "Screw you" she said her voice wobbling, she stood up ready to leave "you can't stop me."

Sam gave her an amused look "Your right, I can't and neither can Dean" he glanced at Cas.

"Cas can you stop her?" Cas stared at Sam just as curiously as Dean was "She was given free will" was all he said.

Sam and Dean nodded, "Exactly" he smirked "You can make that deal, I guess" Sam shrugged "Doesn't mean the demon will accept"

Deans eye winded of course he'd forgotten that the demon had to accept the terms. They wouldn't need Alex, would they? Logan said Lucifer wouldn't mind having her, but Alexandra is stronger. Alex is still learning and what would the demons use her for if she wasn't ready first "Sammy you're a genius" Dean chuckled.

"No," Alex said tears in her eyes. "They have to take my deal"

I can't lose Dean, She saw Sam and Dean grinning, happily. Here she was crying and they were happy. All because if she made the deal their precious Magise might go looking for them, taking her away from her family. Yet, here they are willing to take away all of her hope, just for that.

She stood in front of Sam and before she knew it her hand flung out, slapping him against his face hard enough to sting her hand "I hate you" she hissed

"Alex" she heard Cas warning, but it fell silent to her ears. They were talking away her hope at saving her family, at giving them what they wanted. She could feel the anger in her body flowing through her veins, dangerously bringing her power to the surface.

The room started to darken from the storm clouds forming outside. The sound of hail and thunder outside pierced the silent room.

Cas stood from his seat, striding over to Alex. He did the only thing he could do. He grabbed and held her in his arms, rubbing gentle circles on her back with his thumb glaring at Sam and Dean. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her. "I understand this is difficult for you but they could be right. It is uncertain whether the demon would take your deal or not." He cupped her face in his hands. "The decision is still yours to make but the outcome can't be determined."

She didn't know what to say, she didn't know why her power felt so ecstatic in her body, as if electricity was running through her blood short-circuiting her powers "I need to get home," she said, a soft silver glow to her eyes "Something is wrong- I" she whispered suddenly gasping, "Castiel," like a plea for help. The storm outside stopped as soon as she fell into the angels arms.

Cas caught her in time and quickly but gently laid her on the bed Sam and Dean gave each other a look and steadily made their way to Cas side

"What's wrong?" Sam asked followed by Dean "What happened?" and simultaneously "Is it Magsie?"

o.O

She felt as if she had been run over by a ten ton truck. "Where am I?" her voice came out sounding rasping. Blinking her eyes open, she looked down. Her hands, her body and not that of the girl she's been walking around in. "Oh my god. Am I dead? Did I get Magsie killed?"

Chuckling, "No quite, Alex." She finally noticed Alexandra standing there in front of her.

"What did you do to me?"

With her brow raised Alexandra smiled, "I stopped you from destroying the town."

"Destroying the town…?"

"You tapped into my powers Alex. Powers that you have no way of controlling, I stopped you."

"How is this possible," She asked confused, how did she get to this place, back in her own body, back with her future evil self.

Rolling her eyes Alexandra walked closer to the girl before her. "I'm not evil. I don't sacrifice babies, I don't bath in the blood of virgins, nor do I pray to Lucifer or vote Republican Alex. I would hardly call what I do, who I am as Evil."

"How did you-"

Tapping the side of her head Alexandra smiled, "You're broadcasting is loud and clear. It would be hard not to hear you."

Alex nodded her head like it made sense, because honestly in the world Alex is in, talking to your future self from another world who could hear your thoughts, well, that was just another Wednesday night in her book.

"If you aren't evil, then why…"

"Why am I not with the Winchesters? Why am I not helping them? Why, you ask? Well why would I? Where is it in my job description to save them? I don't know them. I feel nothing for them; they're nothing more than a part of this war- "

"The way I hear it, they are this war."

"This war sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Alex," she said walking closer to her younger self, " That this war is just one of many that's going on. It won't be the first and sure as hell isn't going to be the last. Lucifer has walked this earth before, he's walking it now and he'll walk it again.

"And in-between all of that, between all of this angel bullshit there will be countless other wars that need to be fought, to be won." shrugging her shoulders, "It just so happens that this war isn't one that is mine to fight." she took her younger self's hand, "It isn't yours ether, we have our own wars that need us on the winning side"

"But If we could stop this, if we could help them-" taking her hand out of Alexandra's her voice growing angry "Why, If you are so damn powerful, why can't you just help them?!"

"It's not up to us to help them Alex." she looked over and saw Logan lounging in a chair, watching them. She wondered briefly how long he was there for "Our job isn't to save the Winchesters." he looked up towards the celling then back, "They have enough help as it is." shrugging his shoulders. "But we're on our own for the most of it."

"They can help you." I shouted to them, "You can help each other!"

"It's not their help we need Alex," Alexandra said. "It's yours"

"Mine?"

Alexandra nodded her head, "I'm worried, what it means for you, for us that in your world you're with them. If you'll even be ready to become who you need to be to fight your own wars, this is just one of the many wars that are happening at this moment in time. But you, you are so much more than this war, than the Winchesters."

"I can help them. I'm there to save them! I have to stop this from happening"

"You can't."

"Why is everyone telling me I can't save them?! Huh?! Why is it that everyone is so willing to just give up?!"

"It isn't your fight. You were never supposed to be with them Alex." Alexandra voice and eyes were pleading with Alex to grasp what she was saying, "This war isn't yours to win or lose. It's theirs and will only ever be theirs." Alexandra glanced at the clock, "it's time for you to get back to Magise body," and with a snap of Alexandra's fingers Alex opened her eyes slowly, blinking as she sat up.

She put her hand on her head trying to calm the throbbing in her temples. She looked at the faces of the two men and one angel staring at her and she knew she had to get away from them; she had to get more answers from Alexandra.

* * *

Reviews? :)


End file.
